Turning Page
by writersworld1754
Summary: He came back for the summer. She didn't want anything to do with him. But when he's your best friends older brother there isn't a lot you can do about that. She knew she was going to fall for him again. She tried not to. *UNCOMPLETED CURRENTLY ON HAITUS*
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely, S.M._**

_*This is my first attempt at any fanfiction. I have been reading on this site for a few months now and thought I would try my hand at writing something. I have a different profile for my readings.* _

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" I complain to my mother, slipping into the small black mini-dress she had gotten me a few months ago. I told her I would never have a reason to wear it. Well… not until _now. _Usually I wouldn't complain about going to Alice's house for a dinner. Tonight was different. Carlisle and Esme invited all of us over because they're son was coming home for the summer.

He had decided to take a break from grueling college life, a semester free since he hasn't had an actual summer in almost two years. In a town like Forks, Washington everyone knows everyone. So of course, we already knew their son, Edward. I didn't see why we had to go to this dinner; it seemed like more of a family occasion. Then again, we're basically like family. Esme is practically my second mom, and Carlisle a second father. Still, we could have waited a week before actually seeing Edward. I wouldn't have minded waiting.

"Bella, what do we do with the Cullen's every single Friday night?" My mom, Renee, used her best disapproving voice. I rolled my eyes knowing there was a lecture coming. "We go to their house, we eat dinner, we sit around the fireplace and talk. Now, if Esme and Carlisle want us to come over tonight for their home coming party for Edward we will be there. You will not complain about this, finish getting ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

I gave a sigh but knew it was pointless to argue. We were going to this dinner one way or another no matter how much I wanted to stay away from Edward. It wasn't like Edward and I hated each other, we just never particularly got along. I finished applying the usual amount of make-up and decided tonight I was going to do something with my hair. It wasn't anything extravagant, my waist length brown hair ended up falling perfectly straight, not a curl, or wave in sight. Twenty-five minutes later I was ready. I noticed the slight eye roll my mother gave as she grabbed her purse.

Most people say I am a splitting image of my mother. If you were to put a photo from her in her teenage years, and a picture of myself side by side, you would see the same girl, only in a different decade. I've got her looks, and Charlie's attitude. Not a bad way to go if you ask me. While Renee is more up tight, and she always seems to be stressing over something, I am more laid back, and shy. I climbed in the back seat of the small Dodge Neon, as we silently made our way to the Cullen house.

"Did you hear, Edward is bringing home a few of his college friends?" My mother gossiped to Charlie. He only looked at me in the rearview mirror sternly. I knew that look.

"No I didn't. All boys I assume?" My father looked back at me yet again making me roll my eyes. Charlie didn't want me dating until I was out of his house. That made two of us, the last thing I wanted to do was bring a boy home to meet Charlie, the chief of police. I'm sure he would make sure to be "cleaning" his gun when I brought them over.

"He just needs a break from his hectic life. His friends needed a break. What better place to take a break than Forks? It's quite and peaceful here," my mother rambled on about how she felt like they deserved some kid time before they graduated. I tuned her out after she started talking about how much she would miss me when I left for college. I haven't even started my senior year yet.

"Looks like they're not back from the airport yet," I mused only seeing Alice's sleek black Mercedes. "I'm going to go see Alice." I got out of the car walking into the mansion-sized house not bothering to knock. Esme peaked her head out of the kitchen giving a smile.

"Carlisle is on his way back with the boys," she announced walking over to me embracing me in a hug. Esme, is the more tender, loving one out of the two of them. While Carlisle is laid back – much more than my parents – he still knows the line between being laid back and being a parent. Esme is more of the _kids will be kids and they're going to make mistakes. I'm going to love you no matter what happens. _Carlisle would have no problem cutting you off if you did something tremendously stupid. "Alice is up in her room." She whispered in my ear giving me my get away.

"So," Alice said putting on her ruby-red lipstick. "You are staying the night. After dinner we're going to the beach house with Edward, and his friends," she glanced me up and down. "Wait a hot minute, did you dress yourself?"

"Alice, I can look decent once in a while." She wasn't use to me actually dressing up. Most of the time I was in jeans and some stupid band-tee shirt. Alice and I were total opposites, which is what made us such great friends. Because while we were opposites, we shared a lot in common. Alice circled me like a shark before tilting her head to the side.

"The grasshopper is learning." She placed her hands over her mouth like she was in complete shock before we busting out in a fit of giggles. "Only word of advice, you've got great lips," she handed me her red-lipstick. "Show them off." I put the lip-stick on to keep Alice happy.

"So what is this about hanging out with _Edward_?" Alice rolled her eyes at the way I seemed to hiss his name.

"We're going to the beach house with him and his friends. We're telling your parents we're in need of our annual girls slumber party." The last thing I wanted to do was hang out with Edward.

"Alice, do we have to? You know your brother and I don't exactly get along."

"Bella, I know you and my brother didn't _use _to get along. People change. They grow." She pursed her lips. "Look, college has matured him. He's a great guy. I mean, he still has his moments, but you know he is still Edward." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is his little 'club' over?" Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you once I wouldn't ever pick sides. So I don't. You're problem with my brother is yours entirely. I agree what he did was fucked, but by the same token, you knew who he was. He's my brother and he's home for the summer. You're going to put on your big girl panties and get over the fact that we will be hanging out with him." She crossed her arms against her chest. I gave an audible sigh and fell back onto her bed. I was just going to have to get over it because there was no way Alice was for fitting her time with her brother. Jerk or not, she loved him.

"How do I just… He's just…" Alice placed her hand over mine.

"I know." She calmed me. "He's always going to mean something to you because he was your first. You're always going to hold a slight grudge because he treated you like shit after he got what he wanted. He's not who he was in high school, Bells." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I thought when he left that was going to be it. It was stupid of me to think that seeing as how I am Alice's best friend.

"Alice Brandon Cullen!" We heard Esme yell from the kitchen. We looked at each other, her lips turning into an ear-to-ear smile as she jumped out of her bed. "Get your butt down here now!" Alice grabbed my hand pulling me up from the bed.

"One last piece of advice. Show him what he's missing, you look hot." She giggled running down the stairs without another word. I followed her seeing Esme being hugged by a set of arms I had memorized.

I glanced him up and down once, he was taller, and more muscular, but over all he looked the same. Edward still had that goofy, lopsided grin, his bronze hair still had a mind of its own, and his body was still magnificent. I looked to the other two boys in the room seeing them awkwardly stand there.

"Eddie!" Alice shrieked running up to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Ali," he said with a chuckle in his throat. "How's high school treating ya?" There was a teasing edge in his voice. Alice only responded with a smack in the chest. Edward's eyes scanned the room for the first time seeing Charlie, and Renee. His eyes seemed to be searching for something, and then his emerald eyes locked on mine. He gave my favorite crooked grin before looked me up and down.

"Bella, are you going to ask?" Alice nudged my hip making all eyes turn to me. Alice knew how much I loved being the center of attention.

"Ask what?" Renee questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Uhm. Alice wanted to know if I can stay the night? We need to have our annual slumber party. You know, Alice, Rose, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and me all crash out here for the weekend." I explained refusing to meet Charlie's eyes.

"I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Hun?" Renee looked over to Charlie.

"Be home by Monday at nine," he said carefully. Alice clapped her hands together linking her arm through mine.

"Edward, don't be rude," Esme scolded pointing to the two boys still standing close to the door. Perhaps they were looking for the best exit route.

"Oh shit," he gave a sheepish smile when Esme threw him daggers with her eyes. "This is Jasper," he motioned to the boy with the shoulder length dirty blonde hair, "and this is Emmett," he motioned to the boy with the muscular body. He looked as if he were a professional wrestler. Intimidating.

Everyone went around making introductions. Alice immediately went up and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she returned to my side. Within the next forty minutes we were all gathered around the dinner the room filled with the boys sharing everything about college and how each of them loved being independent and getting an education. I'm assuming the stories we got were only the PG rated stories. No doubt, there were some better stories than those of how amazing the education experience was.

**_So, thoughts? Good, great, bad, terrible? Tell me what you thought about this with a review! They make me smile. _**

**_*This hasn't had all that much editing, so if you find typo's I do apologize.*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M.**_

"I'll be home Monday in the morning," I confirmed with Charlie. "It's just going to be the girls. I promise," I placed my hand over my heart. I'm going to hell. Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"If I hear you were with those boys, Bella," Charlie gave an unfinished warning shaking his head. Let's just say Charlie is set in his ways about certain things. One of those things is how a lady should never be seen hanging out with a man unless it was on a chaperoned date. Old fashioned is the term he uses. I use the term insane.

"Dad," I groan. "I'm hanging out with Alice. What do you think I'm going to do? Bang her brother on the counter?" Renee glared at me. Charlie's face turned purple. I heard multiple giggles behind me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I might have an attitude more like Charlie, but it's no secret we don't get along.

"Isabella Marie-"

"Charlie," my mother cut him off running a soothing finger up his arm. Thank God for Renee. "She's a teenager, she's almost 18. We can trust her to go hang out with her friends. She'll be home Monday by noon," Charlie glanced at my mother uneasily but said nothing. "Isabella," shit she's using my full name. "We will talk about that little comment when you get home. Be home by noon, at the latest. Have fun." She lightened her tone when she said the last part.

They couldn't have gotten in the car fast enough.

"Thinking about banging me on the counter already?" Edward teased low enough so only I could hear. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"You wish." I whispered right back walking over to Alice. "So who's all coming tonight?"

"We're going to pick up Rose from her house. It's a low key thing, there's going to be 'fun stuff'" she whispered, "there." I shook my head in understanding. Esme glanced over at us before giving a smile.

"You girls have fun. Be safe," she glanced at Alice. "If you drink, you do not drive. If you smoke, you do not drive. Understood?" She looked at everyone when she said the last part.

"Yes ma'am." We all said in unison. She gave a smile and leaned into Carlisle's arms easily.

"Edward, you look out for your sister. I don't know about these college boys," he teased lightheartedly. "Honestly you think Charlie would be glad you're not hanging out with the high school boys. That's who scares me." Carlisle shuddered. Esme gave a chuckle, but hit Carlisle in the chest. "Hey, I'm serious. Do you remember that Newton kid?" Alice covered her face in her hands.

"Let's not rehash these bad choices." She pleaded.

"Or what about that Lahote kid?" Esme teased winking my way.

"I vote we go now!" I piped up. Alice gave a chuckle grabbing my arm and dragging me to the massive jeep. "We're taking this?" This was the one thing I'd never seen any of the Cullen's actually drove. I wasn't even sure if it worked or not.

"It's the only thing that all of us will fit in." Alice explained shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, boys!" Alice yelled waving them over. Esme and Carlisle waved a goodbye as we all piled into the jeep. Edward took the drivers seat, Emmett took the passengers seat, Alice, Jasper, and I took the back. We got to Rosalie's house in record time.

Rosalie was already waiting outside. She wore tight fitting jeans, and a tank top that was raised to expose her hips, it also showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Her platinum blonde hair fell into perfect ringlets, and her lips were lined with a shade of pink lip-stick. Rosalie, by far, was the prettiest girl in Forks, Washington, and she knew it. Something she often showed off.

"This thing runs?" She questioned my thoughts out loud as she climbed in next to Alice. "I'm Rosalie," She waved to the boys not seeming to actually care about introductions. "Did you guys here? Jessica fucked that Sam guy, and Leah caught them." She gave a shudder. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I told you guys she was fucking someone like three weeks ago. She was way too happy." I shook my head back and forth.

"But now she's on Leah's shit list. I'd be scared as piss. Leah's one tough bitch," I nodded my head in agreement.

"Jessica might end up getting beaten the first day of school, or summer, if Leah goes looking for her. She's not someone you want on your bad side." Alice said wincing slightly as if she were the one that was going to get beat. "I might invite them to come chill Saturday night." She shrugged her shoulders indicating that she wasn't sure what her plans were actually going to be

We made it to the beach house safe and sound. Alice let a devilish grin cross her face.

"Edward, did you stock the place up?" Edward rolled his eyes grabbing multiple bags from the trunk. Alice peaked inside one of the bags. "Captian" she smiled approvingly. "You college boys are going to be so much fun," Alice took a few more bags from the trunk. This time Rosalie was the one who peaked.

"Rum," she licked her lips following Alice inside.

"Shit, where's the fucking light?" Edward grumbled the bottles of alcohol clinging against one another. I wedged my way between Rosalie and Alice flicking the light switch. "Does the maid ever come out here?" Edward complained setting the bags down on the island. "Look at all this dust!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my mother," I informed him. Alice and Rosalie gave a small chuckle as I peaked over his arm and into the bags he was carrying. "You bought this all for this weekend?" I question raising an eyebrow. He bought enough boos to get a small army drunk.

"All this, my innocent little Bella, is for the party on Saturday." Edward let a smile come across his lips. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Tonight we're only drinking small amounts." He shrugged his shoulders. "If I remembered right, this is your favorite?" He handed me a bottle of "Adult Chocolate Milk." A smile came across my face and I hugged the bottle to my chest.

"Tonight it's a pre-party, party," Alice explained placing most of the alcohol in the fridge. I already invited everyone: Jake, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quill, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Katie, and the list goes on. I'm sure they invited their friends. It's going to be the party of the year." Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, I guess it's one hell of a way to say welcome home Edward," I shrugged my shoulders. "A partier throws a party. Kind of obvious if you ask me."

"I can think of a few ways you can say welcome home," this time he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" I raised my eyebrows, challenging him.

"It involves you and me, in a room, alone," he crossed his arms across his chest challenging me.

"Buy me dinner first, baby." I rolled my eyes walking away from him. I could feel his eyes burn holes through my dress. One thing I wasn't about to deny was the pull I felt to him. I always felt this pull to Edward, I thought it would have gone away the second he came back. The pull should be gone. He played me like a violin and I let him. How did I still feel this insane pull to him?

"So, this is going to be an interesting summer," Alice raised her eyebrows at me.

"You're brother isn't even a blimp on my radar," I lied easily. Alice only rolled her eyes telling me that she didn't believe me.

"Lie to someone else. You fancy my brother, and he fancies you. Just like I always told you." I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

"Dude this is insane!" Paul yelled over the music to Alice. The La Push crowed was one of the last to arrive to the party. The house was already packed with what seemed like every single teenager in Forks, Washington.

"I know. Party central," Alice yelled back with a slight wink. We were already partially drunk. "Aren't you going to tell us how foxy we look?" She motioned to Rosalie, herself, and me. A smile crossed his lips.

"You always look foxy," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Where's the beer?" Now he was talking to me.

"Follow me," I grabbed his arm dragging him through the crowd. Paul Lahote, my ex, also my best friend. At one point we thought we could be more than friends, that stage lasted an all of three months before we called it quits. That doesn't mean we haven't slipped a few times. What can I say? Paul's a good-looking guy, and he's not bad either. I can't help it if occasionally I fall into his bed. "Here we are, beer galore," I motioned to the island that was full of more alcohol than most parties ever had in Forks. Paul licked his lips picking up the bottle of Rum.

"Dance with me, this song is insane!" Alice screamed pulling me to the middle of the living room, which was being used as the dance floor.. I gave a wave to Paul letting Alice drag me along with her. Patron Tequila is the song that was playing that had everyone on there feet.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were all dancing together; I was wedged between the two. We were all grinding against each other, figuring this was better than dancing with any of the boys here. I noticed a few of the guys looking at us, lust filling their eyes, but I simply ignored them. By the middle of the song, Alice was dancing with the college boy that had been introduced as Jasper, Rosalie found her way back to the liquor, and I felt hands wonder down my waist. I had no clue who it was, but I couldn't bring myself to care, so I just kept dancing. My ass grinding against his waistline, his hands wrapping around me grinding right back on me. Dancing now a day is basically just like dry humping and it isn't something I do unless I've had at least a few shots. Tonight, I've had more than a few shots.

I turned around to see who I was dancing with, meeting Edward's lust filled emerald eyes. He put his fingers through the belt buckles of my jeans pulling me impossibly closer to him. Edward slowly grinded against me when my movements stilled, it wasn't long before my mind caught up with his movements and we were back to dancing, neither of us had noticed the change in music, and we kept dancing.

"You learned how to dance while I was gone," he breathed out finally hearing the difference in music.

"I learned how to do a lot while you were gone," I breathed back stepping away from him. "I need a drink." I weaved in and out of people finding my way back to the liquor. _Beer, beer, more beer, Vodka, Rum, Tequila, Captain, Whiskey Adult Chocolate and Strawberry Milk, Red Wine, White Wine. _My hand landed on the bottle of Tequila.

"Tequila, interesting choice," he observed. I noticed Rosalie's eyes following us.

"Rosalie is waiting for me," I lied taking a swig of Tequila.

"She can keep waiting," he called out grabbing the bottle from my hands taking a swig of his own. A playful smile crept across his face. I ran my fingers through my hair; my stomach was in knots, Edward was fully aware of what his charm did to people. Jerk. "Let's dance," he nodded to the living room.

"I'm good," I shrugged my shoulders. "Dance with Tanya, or Jessica, or whoever else." I made my way through the crowd grabbing a bottle of alcohol on my way out of the house. Captain Morgan. I finally made my way out of the house and to the cold outside air. How was it possible he was still giving me tingles? He wasn't even touching me anymore.

I walked – okay more like stumbled – my way to the beach sitting on the nearest log. I couldn't think, couldn't breath, next to Edward. I'd always gotten like this around him; somehow I was just better at hiding things now. I owe that all to Alice. After Edward left Alice and I became inseparable, and she taught me how to lie to people, mainly my parents.

Edward and his stupid dance moves. Edward and his stupid perfect body. Edward and his stupid emerald eyes. Edward and his stupid bronze sex hair. Edward and his stupid mouth. Edward and his stupid kissable lips. Edward and his stupid cocky grin. Edward and his stupid velvet voice. This summer was going to be anything but fun, more like torturous.

"You know," the familiar voice came out of nowhere. "You're beautiful and he's an idiot." I looked back to see Jacob standing behind me watching the waves crash to the shore.

"What do you mean?" I slurred my words taking another swig.

"What I said, you're beautiful and he's an idiot." He shrugged his shoulders taking a step towards me. "You've had enough." Jake took the bottle from my fingers.

"But I'm the idiot." Jake shook his head taking a seat next to me.

"You look at him the way I look at you. He's an idiot." I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "And I only told you that because you won't remember any of it in the morning." He touched my nose.

"How does he look at me?" Jake pursed his lips as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"He looks at you like you're the shore, and he's the waves." I gave him a confused look. "He's the waves, he keeps crashing into you and can't stop." I tilted my head thinking about what he said. Then my stomach turned and I leaned over, throwing up whatever was in my stomach.

The remainder of the night is hazy to say in the least. I remember Jake holding my hair back while I threw up. I remember him walking me back to the beach house. I remember Alice immediately taking me from his arms. Both of them were talking about, the only words I made out were thank you, and something about the beach. I remember Alice attempting to get me into a bedroom, and failing. Then, I remember my world going black.

_So second chapter, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? And don't worry, I don't plan on making Bella a doormat. Leave your thoughts in a review, it makes me smile c:_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely, S.M._**

Jackhammers. That's what my head felt like as soon as my eyes opened.

I looked around the room giving a small groan as soon as the light hit my eyes. Slowly, I dared to open them again seeing a glass of water and two tiny little white pills, a note accompanied them.

_It'll help with the hangover _

_-Alice_

I shoved the pills in my mouth and took a sip of the water.

_I'm never getting drunk again, _I promise myself tossing the pillow back over my head. I laid there for what seemed like an eternity trying to remember last night. I could only get bits and pieces of it together.

_Dancing with Alice, and Rosalie. Dancing with Edward. No, grinding with Edward. Beach. _I can't remember anything after the beach. How did I get back to the house? _Maybe one of the boys knows how to make a bloody marry. _I think glancing at the clock. It's noon. I sluggishly let my feet hit the floor as I peak my head out of the room.

"Morning drunkie," Jasper joked letting a southern drawl enter his voice.

"Morning," I say back sitting at the island rubbing my head. "Any cures for jackhammers?" Jasper gave me a confused look. "Hangover. Sorry." A smile crosses his lips.

"I'll see if a bloody marry helps at all," he offers grabbing the blender from under the cupboard.

"Where is everyone?" I question only seeing Edward snoring on the couch. Loudly, I might add, snoring loudly. Jasper shrugged his shoulder.

"That guy gave most of them a ride home. Jack? Jared? Jake!" Jasper shouted making me cringe. "Sorry." I waved him off. _Jake was here last night? _"He brought you back from the beach and told Alice to get you to bed. Alice couldn't get you up the stairs, and you wouldn't let Edward touch you, so I got you to bed. Alice is the one who got you in that," he explained the jammies. I shook my head silently thanking him for putting together a few of the missing pieces.

"He looks harmless when he sleeps." I mumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean, 'Darlin?" There was something about Jasper that made me feel comfortable. Or maybe that was the hangover speaking.

"Him," I nodded my head towards Edward. "He's anything but harmless. He's more like…" I paused trying to think of something. "He's like a cigarette. He's bad, and one touch he's got you addicted. You know craving more? But when he's sleeping, he looks harmless." I shrug my shoulders memorizing his innocent looking face.

"You smoke?" He questions.

"No, I've got enough bad habits to last me a lifetime." That's when the blender started and I watched Edward's eyes lazily open. He gave a small groan placing the pillow over his head. Alice walked out of the closest bedroom, dressed and ready for the day ahead and Emmett walked down the stairs looking like he hated the world. Nothing could wake up Rosalie, not even the sound of the blender.

Jasper poured the bloody marry in a glass sliding it to me.

"Morning," Alice spoke softly as she kissed the top of my head. How Alice never got a hangover was beyond me. She could have as much to drink as she wanted and she never suffered a hangover. Edward sat dawn next to me, and glared at me.

"What?" I questioned glaring back at him.

"We need to talk," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Alice gave an innocent expression before walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, that our cue," Emmett said grabbing chips from the cupboard following Alice and Jasper out of the kitchen.

"Whatever you do don't yell," I pleaded with him already knowing from the look in his eyes he was pissed off. "I don't remember anything from last night besides dancing with you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever pissy little grudge you're holding you need to fucking drop it." He spit out making me glare at him. "I'm not going to let you talk to me the way you did last night." He wasn't yelling but I could tell he was about to explode.

"Mind telling me what I said?" I was unamused with this conversation.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me Edward Cullen? You are a pathetic man who only uses women to get what he wants." He harshly whispered in my ear. "How about you do my a favor, princess, stop acting like you know everything about me. We fucked. Once. That doesn't mean you know anything about me." This time it was my turn to glare at him.

"Are you kidding me? We fucked. Once. Yes. You filled my head with lies for two months about how much you cared about me, you got me drunk, and then you took your chance!" I hissed.

"That's how you see things?" He scoffed. "In case you don't remember _we _were both three sheets to the wind fucked. _You _kissed me. _You_ lead me to the bedroom. Yes, _I _was the one who pushed you on the bed but _you _told me you wanted it. I fucking asked you if you were sure, if its what you wanted before anything happened. You said, 'yes, Edward, I want this." He hissed right back. "If you would have acted like a grown up instead of a child, you could have asked me about that night instead of Lauren and Jessica." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You were gone when I woke up. How was I supposed to ask you?" I questioned him.

"There's this thing called a phone." He responded flatly. "You knew I was leaving in the morning. I wasn't about to not go to college because of _that." _I trained my eyes on my feet. "So, do me a favor, stop with the patronizing looks, and telling my sister what a dick I am. Because Bella, I might have been a jerk to 90% of the girls here when I was a teenager, but _you _were never one of those girls." He pushed against the island counter storming out of the house, slamming the back door so hard the entire house seemed to shake.

I let my head fall into my hands. He was right. I never truly knew what happened that night because I let other people fill me in on what had happened. Jessica and Lauren had told me a different story than what Edward just told me. The only question I had was who did I believe? Did I believe Edward, or two of my best friends?

"Edward didn't tell me why he was so upset with you last night." Alice announced walking into the kitchen. "You yelled at him about how he was a dick who takes advantage of girls. His face drained of all color and then he just walked out of the party. I asked him about it but he said it was between you and him."

"Alice," I choked out. "I think I may be falsely accusing your brother of how things happened that night." Alice tilted her head in confusion. I took a deep breath and explained everything that Edward had told me. Alice listened without interrupting. By the time I was finished she pursed her lips.

"You don't remember anything from that night. So you believed the only story you heard. I'm not going to tell you who you should believe, but you know Lauren and Jessica had a thing for my brother. They might have been telling you a made up story so you would hate him. If they can't have him, no one can?" She offered shrugging her shoulders.

"If you were in my shoes, who would you believe?"

"No one. I'd believe myself. Even if you physically can't remember, there are things that you do remember before that night. You remember how he treated you differently. And how he said he cared about you. You remember how once he accidentally held your hand in front of your mother. You know those were things out of the norm for Edward." She shrugged her shoulders again.

I got up from the island and grabbed the coat from the coat wrack following Edward. I could see him from the house; he was standing watching the waves crash to the shore. I quietly walked up to him. We stood there for what seemed like hours in silence.

"Edward," I said in a small voice. He glanced at me acknowledging my presence. "I don't know what you expect me to do here." I admitted not daring to look at him.

"I expect you to believe me over Lauren and Jessica." He spat their names.

"But the phone works both ways! Why didn't you call me?" He glanced at me shaking his head as if I were stupid.

"Alice wouldn't give me your number. She said I should just leave well enough alone. I tried. There is only so much I could do from New York. What did you expect me to do?" I sighed not knowing what I expected.

"Can we just start over, please?" This time I looked at Edward. "It's been almost three years. We're both different people. Forgive and forget?" I question. Edward takes a deep breath.

"Forgive, but not forget." His eyes seemed to burn holes through my skin.

_I thought it was important for you guys to see things from Edward's perspective, so I put this in there. Leave your thoughts on the chapter in a review. They make me smile (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M. **_

"The boys are going to go pick up some take out. After we eat we're going back to the house." Alice announced as she threw away the remainder of the mess from the party. It had been five hours since I woke up, four hours since I had the talk with Edward. I was still confused on what starting over meant. Were there rules? I mean, before he left for college there hadn't been rules.

Before he left for college Edward and I hung out just as much as Alice and I did, we talked about everything, hell, we even held hands occasionally, and played seven minutes in heaven. What is starting over with Edward?

"Earth to Bella," Alice waved her hand in front of my face. _Had she been talking to me? _The look on her face tells me she has. I give an apologetic smile. "What's the scoop with you and Eddie?" This question peaked Rosalie's interest enough that she was no longer sitting cross-legged on the couch, she got up and walked over to the island.

"We're starting over," I answer her in the simplest of terms.

"So you believe him?" Rosalie questioned popping a jolly rancher in her mouth.

"I don't know," I ran my fingers through my hair, "I want to believe him, but then again it's not like he ever spoke to me after that night. I'm just choosing to forgive him, because it's easier than hating him." I explained.

"Just be careful with him," Alice spoke softly paying more attention to her nails than to what she was saying. She always did this when she was nervous. "Start over. Be friends. But I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, there's something there. You're not the only one who is fragile, he's just better at hiding it." I gave her a confused look. What did she mean he was fragile?

"He's fragile?" Alice looked up to me, her blue eyes meeting mine.

"Edward is… different. When he cares about someone, he shows it in a different way…" It seemed like she was trying to figure out how to chose her words. "Bella, you just need to think before you act this time. Edward has a different past, and he doesn't share that past with many people. He holds secrets… things that will give your nightmares, nightmares," she shuddered slightly. "Be careful with him." The look in her eyes told me that Alice wasn't joking. She was being completely serious.

"I'm not going to break him." Alice eyed me as if she didn't believe me before shrugging her shoulders. "Wait. You're really not going to explain any of that?" She was going to tell me he was fragile and has a past that would give me nightmares, and then she wasn't even going to explain? Edward and Alice had the same past. Didn't they?

"It's not my story to share. It's his."

We heard the slamming of a car door, and we knew the boys were home. Alice put a finger over her mouth putting a silence to any questions I had about Edward. It probably would have been pointless to ask her, seeing as I already knew she wasn't about to tell me anything.

"So," Emmett announced setting the Chinese food on the island. "We're going to eat, and go back to their house." He motioned to Alice and Edward. "Then we all want to take it back to junior high." Rosalie gave a small scoff.

"Funny, I thought that's where you lived." Emmett gave a slight gasp putting a hand over his heart as if he were hurt. "Oh calm down, it was a joke, sensitive." She gave him a playful smile. He returned the smile with a chuckle and casually touching her hip. _Well, something's going on there._

"We're actually thinking more like when we get to your place we play all those stupid games. Jasper has never played any of them." Edward laughed grabbing plates from the cabinet only counting five. "Shit."

"What games?" I question.

"Spin the bottle. Seven Minutes. Dare." He rattled off the top of his head. "Rules are junior high rules for seven minutes. No fucking in my goddamn closet." He mocked how his father had said it the first time we played seven minutes.

Alice let out a high-pitched laugh at the memory, I gave a cherry red blush, and Rosalie just shook her head back and forth. Jasper and Emmett looked to all of us for some answers.

"The first time we played, Carlisle opened the closet to get the vacuum and Edward and I were in there," I explained sheepishly. "I… may have… asked Edward to uhm…" I rambled on making Edward laugh.

"She asked if she could see my dick." He spit out for me making Emmett give a booming laugh. "She was the innocent little kid who had never even kissed a guy and she wanted to see my dick. Anyways, Carlisle walked in when she was unzipping my pants." I think Emmett was laughing so hard he was starting to cry.

"He yelled at the top of his lungs, _Edward Cullen, no fucking in my goddamn closet. _Then proceeded to pull Edward out of the closet by his ear, and Bella by her arm. They had a long conversation with Esme and Carlisle about the birds and the bees, and about how teenagers hormones are running wild." Alice explained the rest of the story grabbing the last plate and filling it with food. Edward sat beside me handing me a second fork offering me some of the food on his plate.

"You think he would have said 'no fucking in my goddamn house." Jasper mused as I took a bite of the noodles that were on his plate.

"You've really never played those games? I thought I was sheltered." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"My father is a preacher. You can imagine how tight the reigns are." Emmett shuddered as if this were the worst thought in the world.

"I think our parents would get along, Jasper." Alice and Edward nodded their heads in agreement. Jasper only tilted his head questioningly. "My father isn't a preacher, but church every Sunday is required. No dating. No drinking. No staying out with friends. Clean the house, and cook the dinner. The men provide, and all and any dates I do have are chaperoned." I rolled my eyes.

"It's Sunday, and if you can't date how are they chaperoned?" I chuckled slightly.

"I get out of it once in a blue moon. I'll get stuck going next week. My mom thinks young women should get the chance to date, Charlie doesn't. They agreed on chaperoned dates." I shuddered at the thought. "No thanks." Jasper gave a laugh.

"I think our parents would get along. Both of them are stuck in their old fashioned ways."

"We should see if we can talk Charlie into letting you come to church with us on Sunday." Alice offered. "I mean let's be honest, during the summer you're never actually home unless they force you to be." I rolled my eyes.

"Repercussions for the comment I made will be had." I reminded her. "I can ask Renee, maybe she'll loosen Charlie up a bit. You can come over Monday if you love me. You know Charlie's always less harsh when you're around." For some strange reason he thought Alice was a good influence on me. Yeah, right. She's the one who taught me how to sneak out, and she got me drunk for the first time. If Charlie knew half the things she's taught me…

"That comment was gold." Alice chuckles. "Alright, let's get out of here and show Jazzy all about those games." Alice grabbed his arm dragging him from the house.

"Why don't we just play here?" I question seeing it as a logical way to do things.

"Mom wants us home today incase Charlie and Renee stop by like they sometimes do on Sundays. If they come over you boys better get on your best behavior fast, and we'll put on a movie in the background." It made perfect sense. A lot of the time Charlie and Renee did a little stop by to make sure I wasn't misbehaving.

We all got into the oversized jeep without another word, the short drive to the Cullen house was filled with music from whatever CD had been in when we took the jeep. Apparently, whatever it was, Edward and Emmett liked it because they were singing along to it.

"We're home!" Alice yelled making her voice echo through the house. I lightly winced. My hangover might have gotten better after the bloody marry and a shower, but the headache was still there. Esme walked out of her bedroom, with Carlisle following.

"Well," Esme circled us. "You all look healthy. No one suffering from a hangover," she eyed me and chuckled. "At least not a bad one. Did you have fun?"

"It was fun. We're actually going to go play a few games. Seven Minutes, Spin the bottle, can you believe Jasper has never played any of them?" Alice questioned walking right past her mother.

"No fucking in my goddamn closet you two," Carlisle winked to me and Edward making a blush comes over my cheeks. With that we were off to the family room. Some might find it strange that Esme and Carlisle let they're kids have parties, and play these silly little games with their knowledge, some might find it insane, but their philosophy works.

Esme says she doesn't run a prison. She understands that kids are going to be kids. Teenagers are going to want to experiment, and do stupid shit. The only thing she asks is that her children do not lie to her, and do not drive drunk. She's created a safe environment, and Alice and Edward would call her if they needed something. She also says if you don't tell teenagers they cannot do something it's less likely they'll do it. The rebellion stage is a bitch if you're harsh with the rules. Carlisle is the stricter of the two, but he follows Esme's lead nine times out of ten. He understands kids will be kids but he doesn't baby them to the extent Esme does. The way he sees it, you have a party and a hangover the next day, great clean the house. You do something stupid you will get punished and it will not be taken light-heartedly.

"Okay, so," Alice's voice called my attention. "We're going to play a mix of all of them," Alice set the root beer bottle in the middle of the floor. "I spin the bottle, it lands on say Rosalie, I say Rosalie, you kiss Edward." She was throwing out examples. "Basically the power is in the person who spins the bottle. This isn't the proper way you play but it's better." Alice placed her small hands on the bottle and gave it a spin. "Emmett," She mused. "Kiss, Seven minutes, or dare?" She questioned sweetly.

"Dare," he said instantaneously.

"I dare you to take off an article of clothing every time someone says the word 'like'" Emmett shook his head taking the challenge. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie.

"Kiss," she said automatically.

"Kiss Bella," he said a wicked grin coming over his face.

"This game is so much better with alcohol." She wined and leaned over. "Wait tongue or not?" Emmett looked at her like he was challenging her.

"With." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and pressed her lips to mine. Rosalie and I had had our far share of drunken kisses so this was nothing. Rosalie was deciding to give him a show. Her fingers ran though my hair as she pulled opening my mouth and slipping her tongue inside. When she was done, she pulled back, both of our breathing labored.

"Here," Alice placed a bottle of Captain in the middle. "It is better with alcohol," She closed the doors of the family room not bothering to lock the door. Nothing would get out of control with Esme and Carlisle here. The worst that would happen would be tipsy. "What did I miss?" She asks looking to all the boys.

"We kissed," Rosalie said motioning to me. Alice rolled her eyes, Rosalie grabbed the bottle taking a swig and then passing it to me before she spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Jasper, finally.

"Kiss," he said simply making Rosalie look around the circle.

"Since it's your first time I'm going to be nice. Do not get use to it," she warned. "Kiss Alice." Jasper shrugged his shoulders and leaned over to Alice pressing his lips to hers. He didn't bother to ask if the dare was with tongue or not, he opened his mouth and Alice followed his lead. Rosalie cleared her throat once the kiss lasted over a minute. Alice pulled back her breathing labored and a blush coming across her face. Jasper spun the bottle within seconds. It landed on Edward.

"Well, since like," Emmett rolled his eyes taking off his shoes. "Everyone is like," his socks. "picking kiss, I'm going to pick Seven Minutes." He shrugged his shoulders taking a swig.

"In honor of the story you told earlier. Seven Minutes with Bella." Edward looked to me sticking out his hand. "Wait where is the closet?" Edward pointed to the small door by the couch.

"Come on, Bells. No seeing my dick this time though." He joked bumping my hip opening the door for me.

"What a gentleman," I joked back walking inside.

"Alright, go!" Alice yelled. Edward and I looked at each other awkwardly. The closet was too small when we were in Junior high, now it was only big enough for us to both be in here if his arms were pressed against the wall entrapping me.

"So what now?" I question chuckling. Looking up at Edward my eyes were focused on his lips. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted his hands to explore my body. I wanted him.

"What would you like?" He questioned licking his lips.

"Kiss me." I whispered in a voice so low I wasn't entirely sure he had heard me.

I knew he heard me when he leaned down, closer to me, so I felt his breathing against my face. Instead of kissing my lips, Edward started kissing my neck, moving my shirt slightly to suck on my neck. He was leaving a mark, one that he knew I could hide. A small moan came across my lips, low enough so only he heard, and then his lips pressed against mine. In that moment everything came so naturally. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue inside. Kissing Edward was in indescribable experience. It always had been. While kissing someone like Paul had been satisfying, and good, it never did feel like this. This made me feel like I was on another planet entirely. His hands moved down my body, cupping my butt in his hands. I yelped slightly at the roughness but grinded against him anyways.

"Times up!" Alice knocked on the door. Edward pulled away from my lips giving a small groan.

"Alice," we both whispered in unison, and then we both started chuckling.

The games lasted for another hour, and by the end Emmett was in his boxers. Alice pleaded that no one else say the word like. We ended the game as soon as Esme announced that dinner was done. I couldn't get my mind off of the kiss with Edward. Was I overthinking things? Probably, I'm good at doing that.

_In the last Chapter many of you seem to think Alice is being a bad friend. I promise you she is not. There is more to her side on why she would't give Edward Bella's number. You will find out in the coming chapters, I promise._

_Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review. Tell me the good and the bad, what you loved and what you hated. Reviews make me smile!(:_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M._**

"Bella, this isn't a good time for friends." Renee nodded her head to Alice. We hadn't bothered to ask if Alice could come or not, because it had never been a problem before. Alice was one of the few friends that could just stop by and it would be fine. I gave her a confused look.

"Mom, it's Alice." I said dumbly.

"You're father has been fuming all weekend about your little comment!" She hissed glaring at me. "Alice needs to go home." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes making my way back to the red convertible.

"Charlie's pissed. You can't be here. I'll call you tonight." All joking was out of my voice. Alice peaked over my shoulder giving me a sympathetic look.

"If you don't call I'm just showing up," she whispered as she gave me a hug. I grabbed my bag out of Alice's car and walked inside, my mother putting a hand on my shoulder. I walked into the small house and the first thing I noticed the door to my bedroom. It was gone. Fucking Christ. I didn't dare say a word about it.

"Charlie is waiting for you in his office. He's going to yell, and tell you you're grounded for the remainder of the summer. I'll talk him down. Esme spoke to me about you staying there for the summer, and I think it's a good idea." Renee's eyes drifted to the floor. I gave my mother a confused look. "I'll explain once you're done."

I silently walked into Charlie's office seeing him sit there very calmly. Too calmly. What was he so pissed off about? It was one little comment, and I was being sarcastic. I said nothing; I only sat in the chair across from him. He glanced up at me taking a deep breath. Here it comes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," shit he's using my full name. "I understand you are almost eighteen and that you probably feel as if you don't need to listen to everything I say. Maybe you think you're better than the rules, but you are not." Way to not make any sense. "What exactly were you thinking when you made that comment about screwing Edward?" It took everything I had not to roll my eyes at him.

"You were treating me like I was five in front of everyone." I defended myself. He couldn't expect to speak to me in that patronizing tone in front of everyone and then me to just take it. Maybe at one point that's how it would have worked, but I've done a lot of growing in the past few years.

"Isabella, I am going to ask you a question and you will be completely honest with me." Charlie got to his feet, still being very calm. This is worse than yelling. "Were you at the party Saturday night?" Boom. My face drained of all color.

"What party?" I whispered refusing to meet his gaze.

"The one Edward threw as a coming home party." How the hell does he even know about that? "I overheard the La Push boys talking about it. You're mother is the one who talked me out of going over there. Answer me, Isabella."

"I didn't go. Alice, Rosalie, and I stayed at the house. Alice used me as her Barbie doll," I showed Charlie my nails, which had been painted Sunday night. "She wanted to cut my hair but I told her no. We drank a lot of Soda pop, stayed up too late, and watched old 80's movies." I lied through my teeth. Charlie didn't believe a word of it.

"You're telling me, if I drove you over to Carlisle and Esme's they would tell me you were at their house all weekend?" I licked my lips.

"Yes, sir." They'd never directly lied to Charlie about anything. But I knew they would if they needed to. Charlie shook his head.

"We will be making a trip down there, because I just don't believe you." This time I did roll my eyes. "You know what I found in your room?" Shit.

"You went through my room?" Now it wasn't so calm. I yelled. He could not expect me to stay silent after he went through my room. We had an understanding my room was my space, untouched by him and Renee.

"I found your diary."

"You read my diary!" I flew to my feet. I had everything written down in here. Everything between Edward and I. Everything was there.

"You are a slut!" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs. "You got drunk and screwed some boy!" I flinched back at the severity of his words.

"You had no right to go through my things!" I yelled right back. "I guess it's okay to have a child out of wedlock but not sex, right?" I screamed pointing to myself. It was no secret Charlie and Renee didn't get married until after I was born.

"Watch your tone with me!" He yelled slamming his hands to the desk.

"No! You're such a hypocrite. You can have a baby out of wedlock, but you cannot let me go on dates, or even talk to boys? What is up with that? And another thing, since when is it okay for you to go through my things? That's my diary! Those are my personal thoughts that aren't meant for anyone but me!" I yelled not caring that Charlie was turning purple. Renee walked in the study standing between Charlie and I seeing that things were clearly getting a little too heated.

"You are the one who lied to us, Isabella! You claimed you had never had a boyfriend, and that you were still a virgin! How do you expect anyone to want you now? I mean they can get the milk for free, why buy the cow."

"I lied to you because I can't talk to you about anything! What am I supposed to tell you, oh hey Charlie I went out and got fucking wasted because I'm in love with my best friends brother. I fucked him and then he left for college. Whoops." Charlie's hands balled into fists. "No. I can't talk to you about anything! I'm terrified of you and you wonder why I don't talk to you!" I scoff crossing my arms.

"You will respect me!" He boomed shoving Renee out of the way.

"I will respect a man who hits his wife?" I hissed. Renee's eyes went wide. "I've seen you. Now how about we play a game where Charlie doesn't lie to me." He raised his hand instantaneously and smacked me across the face. I closed my eyes. "How about that, looks like you're not innocent in any of this." I walked out of the study.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" He yelled after me.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here! I'm going to stay with Alice!" Renee placed a hand to Charlie's chest stopping him from following me.

"Let her go. Charlie you're going to make her hate you," she spoke in a calming voice.

"No I want to know if she was really there, or if she was out screwing every guy in Forks!" I didn't bother to stick around. I ran from the house knowing they would be at the Cullen's soon enough. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket dialing Alice.

"Alice is in the shower. What's up?" It was Edward who was speaking.

"Hey, can you come and pick me up? Or have Rose come get me?" I questioned sniffling.

"Where are you?"

"Walking to your house. It's a long walk though." He hung up the phone. It took him five minutes to find me walking on the side of the road. Edward didn't ask questions, he didn't say anything. He looked at my face, clenched his jaw, and focused on the road ahead of him.

We got in front his house in moments. He didn't say a word. He got out of the car, slammed the door so loud it shook the entire car and he walked inside the house. I got out of the car walking inside. Esme looked back at Edward, who said nothing and just walked right into the garage. Then she looked at me.

"What. The. Fuck." Rosalie was the one who spoke. "What happened?" Rosalie was pissed. Her voice was deadly.

"Charlie read my diary," I explained. "He's going to be here to make sure I was here all weekend." I informed Esme. She only shook her head in understanding. "Alice, Rosalie and I stayed up way too late, drank pop, watched 80's movies, and did each others nails." I showed her my nails. "I have to warn Edward." I mumbled. I walked out to the garage seeing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward was punching a kickboxing bag.

"Whoa," Jasper spoke looking at my cheek. Edward glanced over at me.

"What," punch. "The," punch. "Fuck," punch. "Happened," punch. I bit my bottom lip. He stopped punching and ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella," he spoke calmly walking over to me. "What happened?" He tilted my chin so I was looking at only him.

"Charlie read my diary while I was gone. I stopped writing in it after you left for college," Edward was listening intently. "You know Charlie," I was starting to ramble. "Women are meant to be in the kitchen, cook the meals, and clean the house. We're suppose to have chaperoned dates, and never ever so much as kiss a boy before the wedding night let alone fuck." I took a deep breath. "He knows we fucked." I finally spit out.

"And?" I took a deep breath.

"And he freaked out. He told me I was a slut and that no one would ever want me because I'm 'impure.' I told him he was a hypocrite because he had me before he even married Renee. He didn't like that and screamed some more. And then I screamed some more. Then he just kind of slapped me and I ran out." I explained all in one breath.

"I'm going to murder him." Edward's jaw was clenched.

"You should probably get ice on that first." Emmett interjected. "Have you looked in the mirror?" I shook my head. "There's a handprint across your face." Edward grabbed my arm leading me into the kitchen.

"Sit." He ordered pointing to the counter. I watched him walk to the freezer, as Carlisle and Esme came into the kitchen. "I'm going to fucking kill him. Putting his hands on you," he grumbled grabbing a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer wrapping a paper towel around it and pressing it to my cheek.

"Renee said you are staying with us for the summer. She said you need a breather from Charlie and she trusts us to take care of you. You will still have to go home for dinners once a week." Esme announced walking over to me taking Edward's place lifting the ice pack. "Has he ever hit you before?"

"No." I answer automatically.

"Your mother?" Carlisle questioned. You could see the irritation clear on his face. Carlisle wasn't just pissed, he was livid, I looked to the ground. "Bella." His voice was stern, demanding an answer.

"Once, that I know of." Carlisle closed his eyes pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "All of this because he found out you and Edward have a thing?" I noticed Alice walking down the stairs wearing a confused look on her face.

"Yes." I feel like I'm being interrogated. "And because he found out about me being drunk as well." I wasn't sure how much they knew, but they did know that I had gotten drunk the night Edward left.

"For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality; that each on of you know how to control his own body in holiness and honor," Jasper recited, making everyone look over at him. "Thessalonians 4:3-4." Edward furrowed his brows together. "It's the bible verse he's going to use to justify his actions." I gave a small chuckle.

"Our parents really would get along." Jasper gave a smile and a shrug. That's when the doorbell rang. "What's the plan?" I questioned more to Edward.

"The plan is you stay here with Edward and Alice, and Rosalie, and Jasper, and Emmett. Esme and I will bring your father and mother in here and we will explain a few things." Carlisle spoke calmly walking out of the room. Edward took his spot back holding the peas on my face.

"That's probably not a good idea," Alice mumbled.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Edward rolled his eyes lifting the peas. "It's swelling." We heard the footsteps before we saw Charlie Renee, Esme, and Carlisle all enter the living room.

"We're going home Isabella." Charlie spoke glaring at me. Edward locked his jaw.

"I was actually thinking," Renee spoke softly, "Bella should stay here for the summer. It's her last summer before she goes off to college away from all of her friends." Charlie glared at Renee. Defiance.

"With that boy," he hissed making Edward grip onto the counter.

"I think she should stay with us." Carlisle spoke up. "It's clear from her, you're too worked up about this situation."

"It's clear you're not worked up enough." Charlie hissed.

"Teenagers make mistakes. Their hormones are running wild, and the alcohol that night probably didn't help the situation. You have to remember they are young and that they are going to mess up. Isabella and Edward, hit a bump in the road, but they were safe." Esme spoke calmly. Charlie didn't return the kindness.

"I will not have my daughter acting like a slut!" He yelled. Alice and Rosalie automatically shrank behind the boys. No one had ever seen Charlie act like this. Renee looked like she were on the verge of tears.

"Charlie," I was the one who spoke. "I'm not a slut because I fucked him." He glared at me. "It's called being a teenager. Having boyfriends, going on dates, and getting lost in the moment." His jaw clenched.

"Boyfriends?" Shit. I shrunk back. "How many guys are we talking about here, Isabella? That's it," he stalked towards me. Edward didn't move an inch.

"I really don't think you're being smart at the current moment," Edward managed to get out. Carlisle grabbed Charlie stopping him.

"You need to leave," Esme said sternly. "Now."

"Not without my family."

"Yes without your family," she hissed. "Isabella will be safe here. Renee, you are more than welcome to stay, but you are a grown woman." Esme said simply.

"This will never stand in a court."

"I'm eighteen in a few weeks. I can legally leave." I whispered looking at the ground. "Neither of you have a case." I explained shrugging my shoulders. "I want to stay here."

"So you can fuck."

"No," I glared at him. "So I can stop living in fear!"

"Charlie, if you don't leave willingly I am going to pick up the phone and call the cops. I understand that you are the chief of police, but I know your boss and I will have you in a jail cell faster than you can apologize."

"Charlie," Renee pushed against his chest. "Isabella is staying here if she wants. We will see her again. You need to go home and cool down." She shoved him from the house. Alice peaked over at me with curious eyes, Esme looked over to me.

"We'll go get your stuff tomorrow morning when things calm down," Esme spoke softly.

"How come you and my mom had this planned before I got home?" I question her knowing there was a reason behind it.

"Your mother is leaving Charlie. She's going to look at houses in Arizona. She thinks it's better if you finish up your school year here, and take frequent trips to visit her." It made perfect sense. I should have cared, at least a little that my parents weren't going to stay together.

The only thing I could focus on was the sting of my cheek. Good for her.

I wasn't the slightest bit sad.

**_Two Chapters in one night. I'm spoiling you guys. I know a lot of you are probably going to be upset with how I am portraying Charlie in this story. Sorry. _**

**_Let me know what you think with a review. They make me smile!(:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M._**

"I just don't understand why you never told me," Alice announced handing me a pair of jeans. "If Charlie was going off the deep end, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends" she mused out loud. I gave a small sigh. I didn't know what she expected me to tell her here, that I wanted to tell her but something inside just told me not to, because that was part of it. The main reason was because Renee just kept pretending like everything was fine, and I followed her lead. It wasn't my right to tell people what was going on in our private lives.

"Your family is just so perfect. Charlie didn't start getting bad until the end of junior year when he started drinking again," I admitted shrugging my shoulders. _Everyone _knew how Charlie got when he drank. That was the main reason he got sober. In order to get better, then he just started up again. Only this time he was so much worse.

"My family is not perfect," I scoffed. "Besides I'm your best friend. You should just tell me these things." She gave me her best pouty face.

"I know. I'm sorry," I caved. She was right; I was supposed to tell my best friend everything. Sometimes that's a sticky situation. How do I tell my best friend about the guy I like when it's her brother? Do I just come out and say it? "So, you've been giving Jasper the eyes," I mentioned slipping into her skinny jeans. Thank God, for being the same size as your best friend.

"What eyes?" She was playing innocent.

"Bedroom eyes. Alice, you have been giving him bedroom eyes ever since that kiss." Alice gave a small chuckle. The kiss happened three days ago, the blow up two, and since I'd gotten my clothes, one. Charlie was at work when we left to get them. Renee's stuff was packed, a note on the fridge about her leaving. She was leaving, and that was that. She promised if I wanted to finish up school in Arizona I could, she was moving in with my Grandparents. I knew, as much as she loved me and wanted me to come with her, she wanted me to stay and finish my senior year with my friends. We have a visit planned at the end of summer.

No one's figured out what we're doing about Charlie.

"That kiss was the kind that made my lady parts tingle and my toes curl." Alice just described the kiss I had with Edward. She gave a loud sigh and fell back onto her bed. "But it's stupid to get hung up on him. He's leaving in two months," she thought out loud.

"You want what you want." Alice glanced over at me. "New Yorks a world away though," I shrugged my shoulders talking more to myself than to Alice. She was right; it was stupid to get hung up on someone you knew was leaving. It's like setting yourself up for heartbreak. No one plans on getting their heart broke.

"Then again, we could live in the now, and worry about what's going to happen in two months later." She offered climbing on top of me so that she was straddling me. "You like my brother." She put her hands on my face making me look at her. I gave a small giggle thinking of how I could deny it. "I knew it!" She screamed.

"I…"

"Don't you even try bullshitting me. I can see it in those eyes of yours. You should know by now you can't keep anything from me when it comes to boys!" I groaned and leaned back on her bed. Alice smiled and the door flew open, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward all staring at up. Jasper looked slightly shocked.

"Alice, this looks a little weird," I smacked her butt.

"Oh yeah," she giggled climbing off of me. "We're going to Seattle tonight!" Alice announced to everyone in the room. "I already cleared it with mom. Since Seattle is a four-hour drive she wants us to stay at a hotel. She said she trusts us all to be mature, responsible adults. We're getting two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys." Alice winked to me indicating that wasn't how the night was going to happen for her.

"Why are we going into Seattle?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because I want to go to the Cinema. We're going to leave now so we can get a bite to eat, and then we're heading to the Cinema. After that we're just going to go to the hotel and all chill." Alice explained walking past him. "We'll take two cars." She called tossing Edward a set of keys.

"You're riding with me," Edward said, a playful tone taking over his voice as he bumped my hips. I bumped him back.

"I'll ride with you two," Emmett announced following us out. Rosalie got into the backseat of the red convertible, and Jasper took shoot gun. "You know what, on second thought, I'll ride with them." Emmett jogged over to the red car sliding in right nest to Rosalie.

"And then there were two." Edward gave me my favorite lopsided goofy grin before he got in the car. I shook my head and got into the passenger seat, Edward turned up the music so we weren't sitting in complete silence.

"Since when do you listen to Debussy?" I found raised an eyebrow questioningly to him. Edward had never been the classical music type. He had always been the rap, pop music that I only tolerated because everyone else liked it. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's to get the ladies isn't it?" I joked half-heartedly.

"Only you would fall for someone who listens to Debussy, Bella." He gave a small laugh. He was right; I didn't even think anyone else even listened to this kind of music anymore. "So, do you want to tell me what Alice's wink was about?" I just gave a laugh and shook my head.

"Oh no, best friend rights. I can't tell you anything about that wink." It was probably better if I didn't tell Edward that Alice planned on hooking up with Jasper tonight. I mean, Edward and Alice are close, but they're not _I'm going to tell my brother I'm going to fuck his friend _close.

"Is she planning on hooking up tonight?" Edward looked over at me. I felt my face flush with heat. _Shit. _Edward only rolled his eyes in annoyance getting his answer. "Emmett?" Edward looked at me reading my face. "No, Jasper." The blush intensified.

"You can't to that!" I hiss smacking him in the chest. It wasn't fair he was getting things out of me when I didn't want to tell him. He gave me a confused glance. "You can't…_charm… _answers out of me. It's unfair!" I hissed glaring at him and looking out the window. I heard him give a small chuckle.

"Okay, okay I won't charm answers out of you anymore. No need to get violent on me." He joked. "How are you enjoying high school?" Edward questioned out of the blue making me tear my focus away from the passing trees. I was caught off guard by the question.

"It's high school. But if these are the best four years of my life I am demanding a refund." I wasn't kidding. They say high school is the best four years of your life, and if this is all I have to look forward to I want a refund.

"They lie. College is the best."

"All the ladies falling over you?" The question I asked shocked me. I bit my lip when he glanced over at me searching my face.

"What do you mean by that?" I cleared my throat not sure what I meant. "Are you asking how many girls I've been with, or girlfriends?" I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously. The conversation didn't seem to bug him. He seemed like he was completely fine.

"Both, I guess."

"Well I haven't had any girlfriends. That part of my life hasn't changed. I've had a few friends that I've hooked up with. No commitments." He explained shrugging his shoulder. Same Edward, he's just in a different area code now. "What about you?" He glanced over at me.

"I've dated two guys. Neither lasted long. As for _hookups _as you so casually put them, I've had about four or five." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal. Edward looked shocked. "I see you're still terrified of commitment."

"Not terrified," he seemed to think about his answer. "More like I want to make sure it's real before I commit to anyone. I get having a girlfriend doesn't mean you're getting married or anything, but it has to be _real._" I glanced up at him with questioning eyes.

"Sex isn't real enough?" That got a laugh out of Edward.

"Sex is easy." He took a deep breath. "Getting naked physically is easy. It's clothing you shed and by the end you end up feeling good, really good. Getting naked emotionally is completely different. It's a whole different ball game." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're different, but the same." I said my thoughts out loud.

"Don't pretend like you know me, princess." I furrowed my eyebrows. "There's still a lot to me you have yet to learn."

"There's a lot you won't tell anyone, apparently." He glared at me. _Shit. _

"My past would terrify you." I could tell by the sudden change in his voice, he wasn't happy Alice had told me he had a bad past.

"Try me."

"Take me to dinner first, baby," he repeated my words. A smile played across my lips.

"Edward Cullen doesn't date." He shrugged his shoulders pulling into the parking lot of the old beat up café. We use to eat here every time we came into Seattle. It looks like Alice is feeling sentimental.

"I might break that rule for you. I might break a lot of my rules for you." He whispered before getting out of the car. I didn't know what he meant by breaking the rules, but I didn't have any time to overthink it because in moments Alice was opening the passenger door for me.

"Memories," I sighed out upon entering the diner. Nothing about this place had changed. The floor boards still creaked, the paint on the walls was still chipped, and it still had that same homey feeling. Alice pulled me to the usual booth.

"It's still here!" She shouted dragging Edward to the table as well. Edward had carved our initials into the table when we were younger. I.S. A.C. E.M. I stared at his for a long while before glancing up at him. I made a mental note to ask him about that. We all piled into the booth, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie on one side, Edward, Emmett and me on the other. I was wedged in the middle of the two boys.

"I remember this being bigger," I chuckled. We took our time eating our dinner, stopping to talk about random things. Alice was casually asking Jasper small little things about his life back home to get to know him. I've gotta give Alice one thing, she was subtle.

It took us an hour to finish eating, mostly because Rosalie, Alice, and myself were in a trance about the college stories. The unedited versions. Alice asked Jasper what it was like being in college. His answer was almost identical to Edwards, that college was one hundred times better than high school. That you never had to worry about your parents, and you could do as you pleased, he said the school work as a bitch, but once you got past that, it was insane. Alice glanced at her watch pushing her plate of food away.

"Shit, we're going to miss the movie if we don't leave now." Edward set a 50 on the table, even though the bill was only a little over 40, he said a tip for the waitress. The cinema was close enough to walk to, so we did. It was about a block away, and I couldn't help my mind from wondering. What was Edward talking about when he said, "breaking the rules?" I wasn't aware there were rules to whatever we were doing.

_**What did you think of this chapter? Leave your thoughts in a review. It makes me smile!(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M.**_

"That movie was insane," Rosalie giggled hanging onto Emmett's arm. Those two ended up getting a little close. Actually, a little close is a lie, halfway through the movie I looked over to see Rosalie sucking face with him.

"How would you know? It's not like you actually _watched _the movie," I gave Rosalie a playful wink. A blush came over her cheeks, and she looked away from Emmett. Rosalie and I were polar opposites, she didn't blush over anything, and yet, one little comment is making her cheeks turn pink.

"So I was thinking," Alice announced linking her arm through mine. "Maybe we should get three rooms instead of two?" The question was directed at me. Alice had her plans with Jasper, that much was clear by the way she was hanging all over him. At least she didn't end up making out with him in the theater. Rosalie glanced over at me with hopeful eyes. "Rosalie and Emmett could bunk together, Jasper and I could bunk together, and you and Edward?"

"I thought your mom only okayed two rooms. Won't she realize your card charged three?" I questioned her. I was hoping this would put a hole in her plans. The last thing I wanted was to be in a hotel room, alone, with Edward.

"Edward said he would pay cash for the third one. I would just pay him back." Now Alice was the one giving me hopeful eyes. As much as I wanted to say no, I didn't want to be the one to ruin their fun. _I have self-control. Just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean anything has to happen. Right? _"If you're not comfortable with it we can just stick to the original plan." Alice's voice dropped slightly.

"No," I said a little too quickly. "Get three rooms. Edward and I can bunk together. It's not a big deal." I was half convincing myself as well as her. Alice clapped her hands together falling back to Jasper intertwining their fingers. Jasper didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the hotel," Edward called opening the door to his car. He didn't say one word to me the entire ride over there. I was internally freaking out. _What if something does happen? I didn't even wear cute panties. Oh God, I haven't shaved in two days. No. This is not happening. _My palms were sweating and I could feel my heart rate quicken. I was not equip to handle this.

He put the car in park waiting for Alice.

"Bella, would you stop freaking out, please?" Edward's voice was thick. Was he…annoyed?

"I am not freaking out." I tried to play it cool. Edward only gave a scoff.

"I can practically hear that heart rate of yours," he mumbled. "Nothing is going to happen in that room unless _you _initiate something. Stop freaking out. It's a room, not anything more." He clarified making me feel slightly more comfortable. Alice pulled up right next to us, and Edward got out of the car silently walking into the hotel room.

"What's up with him?" Emmett questioned more to Alice.

"My brother is a hormonal teenage girl on the inside." The answer got a chuckle out of the boys.

"Three rooms, please," Edward, said to the man behind the counter. He looked at all of us, his lips turning up in a smile. His eyes moved over from Alice, to Rosalie, finally landing on me. He licked his lips giving me a playful wink. I shifted my weight uncomfortably under his gaze. Edward cleared his throat loudly. "Three rooms." This time there was nothing friendly about his tone.

"You're a cute little number."

"She's also _mine," _Edward spit out. The man behind the counter glared at Edward, his long blonde greasy blonde hair falling to his face.

"I only have two rooms." The man lied making Edward shrug his shoulders.

"Fine. There are other hotels in Seattle." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me from the office with quickness. The rest of them followed.

"Edward, this is the hotel mom Okayed." Alice said sheepishly.

"I'll tell her I wasn't about to let you room in some hotel with a creep who was probably going to walk in on you girls," Edward shrugged his shoulders. "We'll go to Day's Inn." He opened the passenger door for me getting in the drivers side, sticking his hand out the window flipping off the desk man.

"Round two," I said as he pulled up to Days Inn. He gave a smile exiting the car and walking into the office. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed us inside.

"Three rooms, please," Edward, said just as casually as he had the first time. The lady at the front desk eyed us but said nothing. Edward slipped her the credit card. "I want two rooms on this card, and the third room on this one," he pulled another card from his wallet. Alice eyed him suspiciously. The woman at the desk slipped Edward the three room keys, told us to enjoy our night, and with that we were off. Edward handed Jasper and Emmett their room keys.

"Mom said she wants us home by six so we have to leave here by two at the latest." Alice explained to Edward. "I'll call you in the morning," Alice was speaking to me this time as Jasper pulled her away from us. Rosalie waved a goodbye following Emmett.

"And then, there were two," I repeated his words. My anxiety came back, full speed.

"Then there were two," Edward agreed nodding his head to the hotel room. "We have the nicer one." He wiggled the room key in his hands walking up the stairs. I followed him as he entered the room. To me, it looked just like any other room would, nothing special. "Want to tell me why this is freaking you out so much?" He cocked an eyebrow. A blush came over my cheeks.

"It's not freaking me out."

"Whatever you say, Bella. Top or bottoms?" He brought out his sleeping clothes. _Fuck, that's what I forgot. _My eyes widened. "It was a joke." He tossed me his top. I gave a humorless laugh as he walked into the bathroom._ Nothing is going to happen. We're going to sleep. That's it. _I pulled my top off slipping on the one he had given me, and then I slipped out of the skinny jeans Alice had let me wear.

"What side of the bed do you want?" Edward emerged from the bathroom. If it was possible, Edward's body had gotten better. He'd always been muscular, but not like _this. _His arms even when they weren't flexed look like heaven, his stomach was lined with an eight pack, and he had that stupid V. Edward gave a slight chuckle.

"I think you're drooling." I harshly closed my mouth. "I think this scares you because you have zero self-control." There was a joking edge to his voice.

"Excuse me?" I joked right back.

"It's okay, Bella. I was a fantastic fuck; it's all you can think about. I get it." A loud laugh escaped my lips.

"I've had better." Edward placed a hand over his heart.

"Trust me, I've gotten better with time." He chuckled taking the side of the bed closest to the door. Thank God. If someone came in, they would murder him first. I slipped under the covers next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I propped myself up on my elbow so that I was looking at him.

"You just did, but sure."

"On that table I never noticed you put E.M. as your initials." It wasn't a question but he knew what I was asking. He only shrugged his shoulders indicating he wasn't going to answer. "You can ask me something insanely personal if you answer." I offered.

"The Cullen's took me in when I was seven. The adoption wasn't ever finalized. I'm not a Cullen, it's just what I chose to go by." He explained making me shake my head as if he answered my question. In reality I only got new questions from the realization. "Why don't you just tell me why you're so nervous? We've slept together before. Just sleeping." His eyes didn't leave mine. He was right, I've technically slept with him before. When Alice and I had slumber parties Edward was always invited. Once we fell asleep in her tree house together.

"Because," I shrugged my shoulders not willing to give him an answer.

"No, I answered you. Now I get my answer."

"Because, you're Edward," I said as if it were the simplest answer. I gave a sigh knowing he wanted more. "Because I look at you and all I can see is your lips and how bad I want to kiss them. I'm afraid that since we're alone, in the same room hormones will take over." I spit out without taking a pause to breath.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that.

"I don't want to be another girl in your line of girls Edward." He gave a chuckle.

"You could never be just another girl to me." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You cannot seriously see yourself that way," he sounded mad.

"How else am I suppose to see it?" Edward gave an annoyed sigh.

"I don't fucking know. Just not like _that. _You were never just another girl to me." I rolled my eyes. "Isabella," he grabbed my face so I was forced to look at him. "You were never just another fuck to me. If you were, I would have treated you like Jessica, and Lauren. Did I ever treat you like I did them?" He let my face go.

"You fucked me, and ignored me. Just like you did with them." This time he rolled his eyes.

"I fucked you, and left for college. There is a difference. You might not see it that way, but if we would have done that _before _I left I wouldn't have ignored you. In fact, I probably would have been stupid enough to take the offer I had at Seattle University to be closer to you if it would have happened before." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You aren't another fuck. You aren't just another girl. You're Isabella Swan." I searched his eyes for a hint of a lie, I couldn't find one.

"You're just saying this when we _happen _to be alone, in a hotel room?" I still didn't believe him. I didn't want what he was saying to be true. In two months he was going to leave, and where would that leave me? Broken and alone, just like last time.

"You're impossible." Edward rolled over so that he was no longer facing me. "I can't win with you." I clenched my jaw together.

"I just want to know why you're telling me this _now._" I harped not willing to let the conversation drop.

"Fucking Christ Bella, I'm telling you now because I thought you already knew you weren't like all the other girls. Drop the conversation." He was pissed.

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"You just… you just were, okay?" His voice was softer this time, and he rolled over leaning over me. "You were supposed to know that you aren't, nor will you ever be, just another fuck."

"But that's what it feels like." My voice was so soft, so fragile, it didn't even sound like me.

"It's not how it was though. Please, just trust me in that." His eyes were locked on mine.

"Okay." I said breathlessly not wanting to fight with him.

"Okay." He said not bothering to move. "Bella," his lips were moving closer to mine.

"Yes?" My voice was shaky.

"Can I kiss you?" An unsteady laugh escaped my lips. Edward was asking for permission to kiss me.

"No," I pushed against his chest making him sit up in the bed. I climbed on his lap pressing my forehead to his. "But I can kiss you," I whispered in his ear kissing his neck. "No sex," I whispered in his ear just so we were clear. His hands gripped my waist.

"Foreplay?" He questioned while my lips trailed his jawline.

"Maybe," I whisper pressing my lips to his. A moan escaped my lips when Edward opened my mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Kissing Edward was familiar, and safe. I moved my hips in circles grinding against him with ease noticing the bulge in his pants was poking me. "Edward," I moaned into his ear.

"Yes?" He responded his voice husky.

"I think foreplay is going to be okay." A smile graced his lips and his lips found their way to my neck. Edward's hand slipped up the shirt unbuttoning my bra with one hand. My breathing was coming in shallower breaths.

Of course, I'd been like this with Edward at one point, but the memory was hazy at best. The touches, the sensations he was causing throughout my body were all new. It was as if Edward, had never really touched me like this before. He pushed the bra straps down my arms and he ran a finger over my nipple immediately making them pebble. He tugged at the shirt letting me know he wanted it off, and I lifted my arms as he threw the shirt on the floor. He stared at my body, making me cover myself.

"Don't," he whispered in my ear flipping us over so he was pinning me to the bed. "Don't hide yourself from me." He pinned my arms above my body gazing down at my body. His stare made me uncomfortable knowing he's seen other girls this way, knowing I wasn't the best.

"Edward," I wiggled against him. "Stop staring," I whined. He looked up at me confusion crossing his face. "I know my body isn't like the college girls are." A smile came across his lips as he kissed his my neck, down to my collarbones, and down to the crease of my breasts.

"These," he kissed my left breast, and my right. "Are perfect," he explained letting his teeth graze over my nipple. "This," he kissed his way down my stomach. "Is perfect." My breathing hitched as his fingertip ran over my panties. "This," he pressed his finger against my clit. "Is beyond perfect." A moan escaped my lips. "You are perfection." He whispered against my ear. "Now, can I make you feel good, _Isabella?_" He noticed my body tense. "This doesn't require sex," he promised me.

"What…" another moan escaped my lips. "Are you going to…" Edward pressed his lips to mine not letting me finish my question.

"It involves my fingers, and my tongue." He whispered. I tensed.

"I don't know I've never…" Edward pressed his fingers against my panties again rubbing faster. _Fucker. _"Never had that done." _Besides, I haven't shaved in two days._

_"_You're going to love it. Tonight is about you. Let me make you feel good, please?" He pleaded making me close my eyes.

"Edward," I moaned out when his fingers slipped under my panties. "Please," I moaned out wiggling my hips against his fingers. "Make me feel good." It came out as more of a plea.

"Will you let me use this?" He licked along my neck, indicating the use of his tongue. I was putty in his hands.

"Yes," I moaned out no longer caring. Edward moved his finger along my slit his labored breathing in my ear.

"You're so fucking wet," he whispered kissing his way down my body as he slipped a single finger inside of me. _Holy hell. _A moan escaped my lips feeling his long, expert finger slip in and out of me curling in all the right places. I felt his nose run against my clit. My breathing hitched. "Delicious," he whispered pulling his wet middle finger out of me and sticking it in his mouth. His eyes closed, and when they opened again, I swear to God they were black with lust. He grazed his lips against my core finally sticking his tongue out giving one slow lick.

"Bella!" Alice yelled knocking on the door. Edward let out a groan not bothering to movie his head. His tongue swirled around my clit. "Isabella!" She yelled banging on the door.

"GO AWAY, ALICE!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"Esme is on the phone you fuck stick, Rosalie is keeping her occupied. She wants to hear us all, she smells a rat," She continued banging on the door. I pushed Edwards head away grabbing the shirt off the floor. I was pissed off, and unsatisfied. I opened the door glaring at Alice while I walked to the room. Rosalie looked me up and down.

"Okay you're on speaker." Rosalie announced shushing the boys that were in the room.

"Esme, do you not trust us? I'm hurt." I spoke first.

"Yea mom," Alice spoke.

"Your father and I were just wondering why you went to Days Inn." She spoke. It wasn't formed as a question, but we all knew there was a question indicated. Edward opened the door arching an eyebrow at me.

"The manager was a creep. Edward didn't feel comfortable with us girls all alone and the manager there. You should have seen the way he looked at Bella," Alice rambled.

"So you girls have two rooms?" She questioned, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, one for the girls, one for the boys mom." Esme gave a small hmm before she decided to speak.

"Bella, only two rooms?" _Shit. _

"Only two rooms." I repeated. Esme didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"So why is Edward's card charged, and then his second card charged?" _Fuck. _We all looked to Edward. Edward ran over to me whispering his cover story in my ear.

"He said he wasn't going to be able to sleep in a room with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett snores, like a chainsaw, and Jasper has to have the TV going. You know Edward, it has to be completely silent." Alice glared at her brother.

"Can I talk to Edward?"

"Yea," Alice announced holding up her hand then motioning when he could speak.

"Mom, seriously, why are you tracking my card?" The words flew out of his mouth. "You said that stopped as soon as I turned 18."

"You have underage girls, Edward." She hissed. "One of whom you have a past with." She scolded making a blush come over my face. He rolled his eyes mocking his mother.

"I just needed to get a room of my own. Call the hotel if you don't believe me. I'm tired I'm hanging up the phone now." He announced ending the call.

"What the fuck is going on with you two?" Alice questioned immediately. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sorry what was that Alice? I couldn't hear you over the sound of Jasper fucking you." Alice's jaw dropped. I smacked Edward in the chest. "Sorry, I get mean when I'm…" he didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Well, Emmett and I are going to finish." Rosalie grumbled grabbing his hand. "Way to kill a mood," she dragged Emmett from the room.

"If you do not come I will throw you over my shoulder." Edward warned me.

"Pun intended." Jasper added clapping his hands. Alice only narrowed her eyes at me. "Babe, they're two consenting – almost adults – and to be fair, you're in here with me and Edward isn't throwing a hissy fit." He kissed her neck soothingly.

"You will spill tomorrow," Alice giggled against Jasper's touch.

"We're leaving." Edward grabbed my hand pulling me from the room. "You're going to finish," he mumbled in my ear. My cheeks flushed a shade of red as Edward opened the hotel door, and lightly shoved me inside pushing me down on the bed.

**_Alice inturrupt us xD _**

**_Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Reviews make me smile!(:_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M.**_

_Arms around me, _I thought seeing the arms draped over my side. _Breathing on my neck. _Goosebumps appeared on my body when he moved his head so it was resting in the crook of my neck. _Edward's shirt, _I noticed the shirt lying on the ground next to the TV. _Edward's arms around me, last night, it wasn't a dream. _I tensed at the memory. I moved his arm crawling out of bed, careful not to wake him as my feet hit the floor. I wondered over to the nightstand, picking up the shirt on the way, seeing I had four missed calls, all from Alice. I slipped the shirt over my body and walked into the bathroom.

"Finally you're up. We're going out to breakfast. Do you and sleepy want to come?" Alice answered her phone on the second ring. _No third degree? I was expecting the third degree. _

"Edward is still asleep." I peaked out of the bathroom to make sure. Alice gave an audible sigh. "I can wake him up though. Just wait for us." I hung up the phone walking back to the main room. "Edward," I lightly nudged him. He only gave a groan and rolled over. "We're going out to breakfast." I explained nudging him one more time.

"Just five more minutes," he pleaded with me tossing the pillow over his head. I couldn't help but laugh. He reminded me so much of Alice whenever you tried to wake her up. He lifted the pillow opening one eye, and then looking to the clock giving another groan. "It's only eight in the morning."

"Well the sun is up, you should be up to. Come on," I pulled the covers off him seeing Edward in all his morning glory. A definite blush came over my face when I saw _him. _Last night, I'd obviously seen _him _but… I didn't do anything for _him. _

_Oh. My. God. I am such a bitch! _

"Sorry," he covered himself back up. "I just didn't see the point in putting on pants last night." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You said it was okay." He awkwardly sat up.

"No. I mean yea, it's fine." I tried to brush it off. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to his lap. "Edward I haven't even brushed my teeth yet," I complained turning my head away so he ended up kissing my cheek instead of my lips. He gave a small groan.

"High school girls, always so self conscious." He started kissing my neck. "I really don't care about morning breath." He mumbled kissing my jaw line. I rolled my eyes climbing off his lap.

"We have to go before Alice chops both of our heads off." I explained tossing him his jeans from the previous night. "I'm going to…" I picked up my panties noticing they were torn. "Change," I finished my sentence looking up at Edward. He only shook his head and gave a big, goofy lopsided smile. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, getting dressed in my clothes from the previous night and looking into the mirror. I decided there was no salvaging the nest that was on my head, so I pulled it back into a messy bun and called it good.

_What are Edward and I? Is there an Edward and I? Last night was…different. It was…not sex, but not unsatisfying. It was definitely satisfying. Very satisfying…for me. I'm such a bitch. _I opened the bathroom door handing Edward his night shirt.

"I'm sorry about… last night." Edward glanced at me tilting his head to the side.

"For?" He ran his fingers through his hair somewhat fixing it before ultimately giving up.

"Well… You…" My cheeks were radiating with heat. Edward's cocky smile graced his face he was enjoying this. "You _finished _me off, and I didn't do anything for you," I said slowly making him chuckle.

"It's okay, you've got time to return the favor." He chuckled. "Not right now though, or Alice really will chop our heads off." He opened the door motioning for me to walk out first.

_Edward doesn't date... so what does that make this? _I couldn't stop myself from wondering what was going on. We never clarified anything last night other than I – apparently – wasn't just another girl in his long line of girls. Something I still didn't quite believe. We saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all standing in the lobby. Alice was talking to Rosalie, but her hand rested easily on Jasper's arm, and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"What do you know, you're alive!" Rosalie shouted spotting up. Alice looked over running up to us linking her arm through mine and pulling me along with her.

"Every single detail when we get home. One question for now, what's going on?" I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not a damn clue." I answered when she let go taking her spot back.

"So I was thinking IHOP then we could head home?" Alice announced to everyone. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So same seating arrangements." Alice got into her car with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, and I got into Edward's car. The short, five-minute car ride to IHOP was completely silent aside from the sound of my breathing.

"What is this?" I blurt out without thinking as soon as we pull into the parking lot. Edward glanced at me turning off the car. _Shit. _"I mean…" I trailed of. "What are we doing here?" I bit my lip refusing to look at him. Edward pursed his lips like he was thinking about his answer before he spoke.

"We are... dating," he answers slowly. I bring my eyebrows together in confusion. "You know the thing you do before you call someone your boyfriend, or girlfriend. I take you out to dinners, and movies, and stuff like that. We date." I bit my lip.

"Is there rules to this?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of rules are you thinking of?" Alice pulled into the parking lot motioning for us to come in. Edward put a finger up to her telling her we would be there in a minute or so.

"Well…" I bit my lip nervously. "Just one… really," Edward raised his eyebrows. "I just… if you're dating _me, _I want to be the only person you're seeing." Edward gave a small chuckle.

"I wasn't planning on seeing anyone else. Is that it?" I gave a blush. "Alright, what else is it? Lay it on me." I laughed at how easily he was taking this.

"Can we take things slow?" Edward cocked an eyebrow. "I mean with sex..." I trailed off.

"So last night, things like that can't happen again?" He questioned simply.

"Well, no. I just mean the actual sex. I don't want to jump into that." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Not right away."

"Any specific reason?" I gave a quiet sigh.

"I just want to get to know you before we actually fuck. The real you," I explained knowing he was hiding things. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds fair, on that note, you have to be patient with me." I shook my head in understanding. "Alice is starring, we should get going." Edward and I walked into the restaurant taking our seats next to one another. I thought Alice would shoot off with questions, instead she sat there eyeing the two of us before she started talking about weather she wanted the pancakes or not.

"We're home!" Alice called into the seemingly empty house. She looked back to Edward raising an eyebrow to him. "Mommy dearest?" She hollered.

"Carlisle!" We heard Esme's voice from her bedroom. Edward's face immediately went green. "The kids are home!" She giggled walking out from her bedroom wearing only a robe. Alice and Edward both looked like they were scarred for life.

"You were…" Alice's jaw was dropped. "We're going up to my room." Alice clutched onto my arm dragging me up to her room. "Oh. My. God. That's disgusting!" Alice shuddered falling onto her bed. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at me and propped herself up on her elbows. "So you and Edward?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"We talked last night. Then we did a bunch of not talking. We're _dating _but not boyfriend, and girlfriend. He wants to take things slow. But we've discussed that we're only going to be seeing each other." Alice gave a smile and a little clap.

"You're really not going to give me all the dirty little details?" Alice questioned making me cover my face with my hands. Alice gave a small chuckle. "Jasper is phenomenal!" She changed the subject quickly. "He's so much better than all these high school boys. He's charming, and sweet, and the sex," Alice fanned herself. "The sex is amazing." I gave a small chuckle.

"These college boys know their stuff." Alice chuckled when we heard a knock at the door and all conversation stopped. Edward and Jasper walked into the bedroom after the first knock. "Hello," I said sitting on the bed next to Alice.

"Charlie called," Edward said leaning against Alice's dresser. "Mom said that he said he was going to enroll himself in AA meetings, and he wants you to join him for dinner in two weeks." I raised an eyebrow. "Esme told him you were out for a girls weekend with Alice, and Rosalie." Alice glanced over at me.

"And the fun begins." I groaned letting my head fall back onto the bed.

"There's something else," Edward said, refusing to meet my eyes. "Carlisle wants to talk to you girls. He just finished talking to us. Heads up, they know we were bullshitting them. They're going to give you the birds and the bees talk, and also about how since you're all almost 18 you can do what you want, but as long as you live – or are staying – under their roof, you will go by their rules." Alice rolled her eyes letting her head fall back on the bed.

"Are we grounded?" Alice questioned him.

"No," he shrugged. "They're going to give you the _I'm disappointed in you girls, _speech, followed by a warning." Alice let out a sigh of relief grabbing onto my hand and leading me out of the bedroom, and into Carlisle and Esme's room.

_**So in the next chapter things will be mainly focused on their punishment. Because yes, they do get punished (they might be almost 18 but they aren't there yet.) And girl talk. In the meantime let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review. Reviews make me smile!(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M.**_

Carlisle and Esme had said everything Edward had told us they would. In the midst of them telling us they were disappointed they threw in one thing they threw in that we weren't expecting.

We were on probation.

Probation - with the lenient Cullen's – was anything but lenient. There would be no group trips to Seattle with the boys. Alice and I weren't allowed to stay out past one, even if we weren't with the boys. Trips to the beach house would be limited, but not off limits. If we got caught up in another lie there would be no warning, no nothing, we would simply get grounded for the rest of the summer. More like house arrest. Even so, it was a better punishment than the one I would have gotten with Charlie.

"Mom, this is so unfair!" Alice whined as soon as Carlisle left the room. "Probation? Come on, it was one tiny little white lie." Esme narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Alice, you went to Seattle with a group of boys. You lied to your father and me. You were also doing God knows what with, Emmett, or Jasper. I was your age once, I know how these things work." Alice bit her lip. "Probation. If you want to go on a date with one of those boys you can ask, your father and I will _think _about it. Seattle is off limits."

"Mom, I do all my shopping in Seattle." Alice continued to whine.

"Tough love, sweetie." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm almost 18!" Her voice was rising. Esme only stood there a smile plastered on her face.

"You live under our roof, you will live by our rules." Alice closed her mouth, rolling her eyes and storming out of the room. Esme's eyes turned to me. "Out of simple curiosity, it was Jasper she was _with?_" I pressed my lips together. "I'll take that as a yes, at least he's a gentleman." She shook her head. I followed Alice's lead leaving the bedroom. I couldn't take anymore of Esme's disappointing looks.

I walked up to Alice's bedroom seeing her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was so melodramatic sometimes.

"This is absolute shit." She complained as soon as I shut the door. "Edward use to fuck around all the time and he never got put on probation. What the hell?" She complained. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she was acting. In reality this punishment wasn't all that bad. We were still allowed to go out, we were still allowed to stay out, we just had to be home by one.

"You're also they're baby girl. I mean, sure they already _knew _you weren't a virgin or anything. They also didn't want to have it confirmed that you're having sex." I shrugged my shoulders. "Say you had a daughter and she pulled this kind of stunt, would you take it lightly?" Alice glanced over at me.

"You know, I really hate when you're right." She groaned. "I guess I did kind of let my hormones take over last night." She reasoned more to herself than to me. "Then again, I'm not the only one who got laid last night." She winked at me.

"Kind of. Edward and I didn't fuck." Alice gave me a confused look. "We did… _other things…" _Alice glanced over at me narrowing her eyes.

"Edward, was okay with just doing other stuff?" I gave a blush and shook my head. "What happened? I don't care if he's my brother, you're my best friend I need to know these things!" She propped herself up on her elbows. I told Alice everything omitting nothing. She didn't interrupt; she only sat there listening to everything. By the end her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Alice, I know this might be to much information, but Edward knows his way around a women's body." Alice gave a chuckle. "I'm not kidding, every flick, nip, touch, everything made me whimpers. I swear to God he's unleashed the monster within." Alice gave a loud laugh clapping her hands together.

"A horny little monster," she covered her face with her hands.

"I do have one question." I bit my lip. It was something that had been bothering me since Edward told me after the party we held.

"Shoot," she said simply.

"Why didn't you ever give him my number? I get you were trying to protect me, or whatever but in the end wouldn't it have been better for me to hear his side of things." Alice glanced at me her smile fading. She seemed to chose her next words very carefully.

"Edward, of all people," she shook her head. "I thought I was protecting you when I originally refused. You know, I heard the story and it just seemed so _Edward. _The typical fuck and dump. I thought you knew the full story, and I'd figured he'd done enough damage. You didn't need to talk to him, or see him, or even speak to him until you were _different._"

"What do you mean, different?" Alice took a deep breath.

"I mean, you were in love with him. If he had called you would have believed whatever bullshit story he came up with. You needed time to fall out of love, have a rebound, learn that Edward isn't God, and he isn't the only man in the world. I thought _if you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it was always yours." _She took break sitting in silence before she continued. "Besides, Edward might have wanted a relationship but he is Edward. As much as it might suck to hear this, he needed the full college experience, he needed to get it out of his system. Edward would have resented you for taking that away from him. I know him. I figured when he came home you two would work things out on your own terms." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So why did you get pissy last night?" It made no sense. If she wanted Edward and I to do things our own way why did she get mad? And if she was going to get mad why did she stick us _alone _in a hotel room together?

"I got pissy because I thought you were just letting your hormones take over like I was. I didn't want that for you. You and Edward are made for each other. I'm telling you I see you two being together forever. I wanted you two to talk things out and I didn't think you had done that yet." She bit her lip. "Rosalie and I are completely different than you and Edward." She was right about that.

"Okay." Alice's explanation made sense. "How are you feeling about Jasper?" Alice shrugged her shoulders trying to play it cool.

"We'll see where things go." For once Alice didn't want to talk about her sex life, at least not yet.

"Don't want to jinx anything?" She gave a slight smile. "Tell me all about it when you know." Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Rosalie's here." Alice showed me her phone. "She's with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward down stairs. Too bad she's not on probation too." Alice mumbled getting out of her bed and walking down the stairs. Rosalie had herself wedged between beside Emmett. Alice wedged herself beside Jasper leaving me to wedge myself between Edward.

"So what's the story?" Jasper questioned both of us. Edward rested his hand on my knee rubbing soothing circles around. A simple touch never felt so good.

"We're on probation," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Probation?" Edward questioned both of us.

"It'll probably last a whole two weeks." I tried to make Alice feel better. "They just want to get the point across that they don't want us lying to them." Alice scoffed hearing footsteps the conversation was dropped.

"Is taking a stroll against the rules?" Edward whispered in my ear making Goosebumps appear on my skin.

"You mean a walk?" I whispered back. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." Esme came around the corner; Carlisle's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Esme questioned tapping her foot.

"A walk?" Edward said as if Esme were being stupid. "We're literally going to walk down the road. What do you think is going to happen?" He chuckled shaking his head. I stood there unwilling to just walk out. I didn't want to piss Esme and Carlisle off anymore.

"Fine," Carlisle was the one to speak. "Walking isn't breaking the rules." He shrugged his shoulders. "But for future reference, you two being alone, is. This walk is the only exception." I shook my head walking past them without another word.

"Where are we going?" I question as soon as I am by his side.

"To watch the sunset." He shrugged his shoulders. "I would take you to the meadow, but something tells me that would only make _probation _last longer." Edward sounded just as annoyed with the probation idea as Alice was. "But the whole point of this," he motioned to the road in front of us, "is for you to ask all the little questions roaming around in that beautiful head of yours. Off limits are of my past before the Cullen's." He just eliminated half of my questions.

"Why can't I ask about your past before the Cullen's?" I wasn't sure if this was off limits. He only gave me a slight glance rolling his eyes.

"I would just rather we didn't talk about that… yet." I wanted to ask him why he kept it a secret, and why he had to live with the Cullen's. I wanted to know where his mother was, and where his father was. I wanted to know what was so scary about his past. I wanted to know everything, but I also didn't want to push things.

"Okay, I won't ask yet." We walked down the road until we came to a small park. Edward walked to the nearest bench and I followed. There was one question on my mind I wanted to ask. "How many girls have you slept with?" I'm not sure I wanted the answer.

"Go big or go home I guess," he muttered. "I never really counted. I know I've hit double digits." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "I mean, college is college, there have been a more than a few one night stands." I bit my lip. Nope I didn't want the answer, but I got it anyways. "How many guys have you slept with?" He shot back.

"Including you, three." He raised his eyebrow.

"Who else?" He refused to look at me.

"Are you… mad?" I questioned feeling myself get angry. He shrugged his shoulders. "So, let me get this straight. You can fuck all these girls to get the _full college experience _but I was just suppose to wait till you came back?" He glared over at me. "You're such an ass." I shook my head crossing my arms.

"I just don't like knowing you've been with other people." He spat.

"At least I can count on one hand how many people I've been with." He took a deep breath. "Besides, if I can't get mad at you, _Fabio, _you can't get mad at me. Simple. I wasn't about to wait around for someone who wasn't coming back." He rolled his eyes.

"I get it, okay? Next question."

"You don't get to be pissy with me, Edward." I hissed not willing to let him get out of it.

"Okay," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay." I said. He gave a long sigh nuzzling his lips to my neck.

"Stop being mad," he kissed.

"Oh please," I pushed him away, "don't use neck kisses to get me to drop it. I'm mad at you." He gave a sigh putting his hand on my leg.

"Next question."

"I don't have anymore at the moment," I shrugged my shoulders. I'll ask them gradually but I can't just think of all of my questions at once. That's not how it works." I explained shrugging my shoulders. He shook his head running his hand up and down my leg.

"I'm sorry. I'm an ass, I know. I'm just..." he looked at me biting his lip. "I just… you're _mine." _I glanced over at him rolling my eyes again. "Don't be mad at me," he said grabbing my face in his hands pressing his forehead to mine. "You just make me feel insane." Okay - I'll admit it – I caved.

"Feelings mutual." I wanted to stay mad. I didn't want him to think I was going to ignore the fact that he thought I should have stayed _untouched _for him. I also didn't want him to think I was being a doormat. "Edward." He let out a sigh his breath in my face.

"Yes?"

"Are there rules about PDA?" I questioned my lips only inches from his.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." His lips were teasing mine, lightly brushing against mine as he spoke. "I think PDA is okay, don't you?"

"Yea." Just like that his lips were pressed against mine. This kiss was not gentle, it was not kind, this kiss was rough, needy, and passionate. His lips were crushed against mine, his hand pressed to mine making my body press impossibly close to his, and he was anything but gentle. His tongue traced my lips making me slowly open them. A kiss with this man made me needy, it made me want more than I could get in a park. "Edward," I moaned when he moved his lips down to my neck.

"Hmmm?" Vibrations went through my body. _Good Lord, what the hell is this man doing to me. _

"People are staring," I pushed against him. He glanced over seeing a group of kids my age watching.

"Your point? We're not doing anything wrong."

_He's right, _my inner slut reasoned.

_So, you're just going to let him groap you in public. Classy, _the inner angel shot right back. I pushed against him, and this time he obliged tearing his lips away from my neck.

"I think we should talk about kinks." He whispered in my ear giving me Goosebumps.

"Kinks." I knew he was talking about sex kinks.

"Yes. Kinks."

"I don't have any." I admitted feeling myself blush. Edward gave me a lopsided grin.

"None that you know of." My blush deepened, I must have been tomato red by now. "Who knows, you could have an inner freak." I cleared my throat. "We'll talk about this later." He grabbed my phone from my back pocket. "You might be living at my house, but Esme and Carlisle are tightening the reigns." He pointed to the sun.

"Time to leave?" Edward only shook his head. _Oh just fucking ask your question. _"When will we be able to be _alone _again?" A cocky smile came over his lips.

"Not tonight. Esme's going to be watching you and Alice like a hawk for at least a few days. Are you still on the no sex kick?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Foreplay is fun though." This time I brought my lips close to his ear. "Besides, I need to return the favor."

_You know the drill leave a review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster I will update!(:_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to the talented, lovely S.M.**_

It had been one week.

One week since Renee left for Arizona to live with my Grandparents. One week since Charlie hit me. One week since I'd spoken to him. One week since I'd been with the Cullen's. One week since Edward and I started doing whatever the hell we're doing – dating but not exclusively.

It had only been one week since summer started, and so much had already happened.

More than I ever bargained for. More than I ever wanted – well except for Edward - I wanted that. I still can't help but feel like _I'm _letting him mistreat me. Dating non-exclusively, isn't that just friends with benefits? Am I just overthinking things? Should I have let him off the hook so easily?

_He is Edward Cullen. Womanizer. Slut. Man-whore. _My inner-self said rather snooty. _But he's so damn good. I'm glad you let him off the hook. _My inner-slut defended. I rolled my eyes stepping out of the shower. One week and I'm fucking talking to myself. I'm going to end up in an insane asylum by the end of the summer. I wrapped the towel around my head slipping on my shorts, and the tank top I decided to wear.

Alice had declared a day at the beach house. When Esme said no, Alice threw a hissy fit about this being her last summer, and how utterly unfair it was that they put her on probation. There was stomping of her tiny little feet, hands flying in the air for dramatic affect, and then she pulled out the tears. Carlisle caved. He said they a _day _at the beach house was acceptable. Esme rolled her eyes and told us to be home by midnight. She wasn't happy about Carlisle caving.

"Bella," Esme knocked on the bathroom door. I unlocked the door she was holding the house phone in her hand. "Charlie's on the phone." She explained handing the phone to me. "You should talk to him, and let him know where you two stand." She was right. I hadn't spoken to Charlie in a week. Was a week long enough? I put the phone to my ear. I heard him breathing.

"Hi," I was short. I didn't particularly want to talk to him.

"Bells," he sighed a relief sigh. "How are you?" Cue eye roll. He really wanted to ask me how I was? _Just fucking great. _

"Fine."

"I'm so sorry, Bells," I could hear the sincerity in his rough voice. He was always sorry after he sobered up. Sorry for yelling, sorry for being unbearably rude, sorry for punching holes in the wall, and this time, sorry for hitting me. Sorry just wasn't enough anymore. I said nothing. "Bells," he pleaded.

"Are you going to get help?" I questioned already knowing the answer. We'd been through this before, and he didn't get help until Carlisle forced him to. This time there would be no forcing. If he wanted help he would have to get it on his own.

"Bella, I can stop on my own. I promise." I shook my head.

"Get _professional _help or I don't want to speak with you," I declared. There was no way he was going to get out of this. Not with me. Not this time.

"Bella, you know I can't-"

"If you can't then we'll only speak three times a year, on Christmas, your birthday, and mine. That will be it." I could almost see his face change colors. Suddenly I was glad we were having this conversation over the phone.

"The chief of police getting help for alcoholism?"

"Charlie, I don't give a shit about appearances." He sucked in a breath as if I'd just punched him in the gut. "Get help or don't call here again. I don't want speak with you again unless the words that come out of your mouth are _I'm getting help." _The phone was still pressed to my ear. There was silence. "Goodbye, Charlie." The line went dead.

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Alice shouted not knowing I was speaking with Charlie. Or had been speaking with him. I gave a sigh letting my wet hair fall. I wasn't about to spend the next hour on my hair. I ran a brush through it, and scrunched it so it would have light curls. It would be up by the end of the night.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I handed the phone back to Esme. She cocked her eyebrow but said nothing. No doubt, I would be getting questions from her tomorrow. Alice bounced down the stairs with Rosalie.

"The boys are already there." Esme cleared her throat.

"What do you girls plan on doing?" Rosalie snickered, and Alice rolled her eyes. "Alice Brandon Cullen, you will not give me attitude." She snapped taking a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"We're going to kick back. We'll probably end up on the beach in a few hours. Emmett said he wanted to play Junior high games because Jasper never got to play any of them. We're just going to hang out. What do you think we're going to do? Have an orgy?" Esme rolled her eyes.

"Have fun. Be safe. If you're not home by midnight, on the dot, I will be speaking to your father." Alice shook her head kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Esme's really pissed," Rosalie announced getting into the front seat. The fact that her hair fell into perfect little ringlets, and her makeup was done flawlessly didn't slip past me. She got all done up for someone, and I'm positive his name is Edward.

"She doesn't like that we lied to her. She's not dumb, I mean she knows what happened. I think she's mainly pissed because we all went to Seattle, and she trusted us enough to get two hotel rooms. We demolished her trust." Alice explained to Rosalie shrugging her shoulders. "She's mad. She'll be fine in a few weeks. Until then it is butt kissing galore." Rosalie laughed.

"She already knew you were having sex though." Alice shrugged her shoulders. They found out she was having sex last summer when her boyfriend – at the time – was over, and they were alone in the house. Long story short, apparently Carlisle almost shot Garrett then and there.

"She knows I'm having sex. She, however, didn't want me to start having sex with a college boy. I understand where she's coming from." Alice pulled into the driveway that was already accompanied by a shiny silver Volvo. Edward's car.

"Got the music loud enough?" Rosalie mumbled heading it from the driveway.

"This song is insane though," I said running into the house with Alice. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all had a beer in their hands and someone was cooking, something that appeared to be burning. "Don't you lie to me, I know you love this song." Jasper got up turning down the music.

"You are aware you're burning whatever you're cooking?" I question. Edward jumped to his feet. Alice and Rosalie chuckled taking their spots, Alice next to Jasper, and Rosalie next to Emmett.

I, on the other hand, found my way into the dance room. The Cullen's incorporated this room into the beach house when Alice was convinced she was going to be a ballet dancer. There were metal bars in one corner, and the rest was a big open space with one wall, that was just a giant mirror. It looked exactly like our old dance studio. I pulled out my phone putting it on shuffle and hooking it up to the stereo.

Dancing was my escape. At least, it use to be.

My body flawlessly moved through the studio as I lost myself to the music. Not a care in the world. Suddenly there was no Charlie, no Edward, no expectations. There was nothing besides this studio and me. I came to a jump leaping through the room, then collapsing to the floor doing the splits rolling over and pushing myself back to my feet. I vaguely heard the door open, but I didn't care. My movements never stilled, they never stopped, and then the next song started playing. I completely lost myself.

Alice's eyes were trained on my movements before she slid next to me recognizing the dance. We use to do this dance when we did freestyle. Every care, every worry, every single thing disappeared. I'm sure we would both be bitching about being sore tomorrow, or how our jeans were now going to be ruined. In this moment, I could tell she lost herself to. All of her worries just fell from her shoulders the way they always did when we danced.

She was free. I was free. _We were free. _

"Holy shit," Emmett turned off the music being the first to speak. "What the hell was that about?" His jaw was dropped to the floor.

"It's freeing," Alice panted catching her breath. Emmett only cocked his head to the side. "Dancing like that." She motioned around the room. "It's the most freeing thing you will ever do. Everything just slowly fades away and it's just you, just you and the dance floor." She sat in the middle of the dance floor. Emmett still looked confused.

"There is nothing else," I started to explain sitting next to Alice. "There is nothing to worry about. Everything just disappears. All your problems just leave." Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward all took a seat.

"It's like…" Alice droned on trying to explain the feeling. "It's like you are at peace with the world." She shrugged her shoulders as if that explained it all. In reality there were no words that would ever be able to express what dancing did. At least, not what dancing did for Alice and I.

"All the weight just falls off your shoulders," Rosalie explained shaking her head. "We all have something that does that for us." Emmett glanced at her.

"What's yours?" She let a smile cross her lips.

"If I told you, I'd be forced to kill you." We all gave a small chuckle.

"There was nothing salvageable of the food." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we'll eat when we get home tonight." Alice rolled her eyes at Edward but said nothing about it.

"Let's play apple-biting!" Alice shrieked running off into the kitchen and coming back with an apple. Jasper only furrowed his brows in confusion. "Edward, you're good at this game, visual demonstration." Edward took the apple biting into it and leaning over to me. I bit into the apple taking it from him leaning across the circle to Alice. She opened her mouth and took the apple. Jasper watched as we did this a few times before it got back to Alice. Alice leaned over and Jasper bit into the apple taking it from her. He looked around confused.

"Bella," Alice suggested. Jasper leaned over I bit into the apple taking it from him and looking to Edward. He gave a slightly cocky smile biting into the apple, purposely letting it fall to the ground crushing his lips to mine.

"Whoops." He said when he pulled away. The game was meant to be innocent, and he let the kiss be innocent. There was no tongue. Just a peck.

"I liked the other games more." Jasper chuckled.

"It use to be my favorite. It was right up there with paper kissing." Jasper furrowed his brows.

"Same concept only with a slip of paper." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"I was thinking," Alice piped up looking around. "Since Rosalie and Emmett are basically dry humping, we could all take a break. Jasper and I could go get take out, Rosalie and Emmett can use that time to_ calm _the fuck down. It's like PG-13 rating tonight guys. Edward and Bella can just chill." She suggested. Rosalie and Emmett gave no complaints finding their room to the upstairs bedroom quickly. Jasper and Alice left to get take out, and Edward and I sat on the couch.

There was silence, but with Edward the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

The silence was perfectly fine. He grabbed the remote turning on the TV switching it to the movie channel playing The Avengers. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me to his chest.

"Hi stranger," he whispered in my ear kissing my forehead. I gave a small chuckle. "I'm trying to be respectful." I glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know, not make out with you every time I see you." I gave a laugh – a real one.

"Since when do you care about being _respectful?"_ A smile played at his lips.

"Well now that you've said something…" he winked at me, but I could tell he was only messing around. "So I was thinking," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I know you're on probation, or whatever. But I was thinking I could talk to Esme and Carlisle about taking you out." He refused to meet my gaze.

"Like a date?" I questioned when he didn't finish his thought.

"No not like a date. It would be a date, for sure." A goofy grin came over his face. "Dating you means I actually take you out, and I don't just do…other things… with you. Even though I _really _want to do other things to you." He ran his fingers mindlessly up my leg.

"If you can get them to agree." Edward looked down at me his eyes focused on my lips.

"Bella." He spoke calmly.

"Edward?"

"I'm done trying to be respectful." He pushed me down on the couch and pressed his body to mine his lips attacking my neck. "You drive me crazy." His breath down my neck gave me Goosebumps.

"Same goes for you," I breathed out as he crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but worry that Alice was going to walk in on me and her brother making out.

"No, really," he pushed his body to mine. "You drive me crazy." I felt his erection against my stomach making me give a small whimper. He snaked his hand under my shirt focusing on my neck once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. I wanted him closer.

No, I needed him closer.

He lifted my shirt up slightly kissing my stomach moving his hands over my bra. I could tell he wanted it off. Instead of unhooking it he pulled it down slightly kissing my right breast making it pebble under his touch. A throaty moan escaped my lips.

"Edward, Alice is coming back any minute," I whined.

"You're point?" He whispered his question in my ear biting my earlobe.

"If she see's us like this…" I left my thought unfinished. He brought his face back down to my breast lightly nipping my right nipple. I wiggled my hips, his erection pressing on my leg.

"You know, _Isabella_." _Fuck me. _"I think we might need to talk about those kinks of mine soon." He unbuttoned my pants his fingers rubbing me through my panties.

"_Kinks?"_ I moaned. How the fuck did he expect me to focus when he's doing _that. _A cocky grin graced his lips and he pressed harder to my core rubbing me in circles.

"Yes. We'll talk about them tonight." He explained slipping his fingers under my panties making me moan. "Fucking Christ, _Isabella." _He groaned effortlessly slipping his middle finger inside of me. "You're so wet for me. Tell me you're wet for me." He instructed curling his fingers inside of me.

"Fucking Hell." I moaned out closing my eyes. "I'm wet for you, Edward. So wet." He slipped a second finger inside.

"Good girl." Edward's fingers did magical things. Edward grabbed my hand rubbing his bulge. "And this," another moan escaped my lips. "Is all for you." I slipped my hands under his pants grabbing him and pumping my hand up and down his length. "Bella," he groaned thrusting his hips. "If we keep doing _this _I'm taking you into the bedroom." Edward grabbed my arm taking my hand out of his pants and pinning it above my head pulling his finger out of me. I wined at the loss of his fingers. He locked eyes with me and brought his fingers to his lips licking them clean.

"So. Fucking. Delicious." He said taking a deep breath. "I'm craving this." He grabbed my crotch. "Alice is here." He explained why he stopped, but it didn't stop him from pressing his lips to mine again. I put my bra back over my breasts and pulled my shit down so it looked as if Edward and I were only making out.

"Alice, you have to be quiet. Carlisle and Esme are sleeping," I whispered opening the door. Alice pressed her lips together and then erupted in a fit of giggles. So much for sneaking her into her room, Esme was definitely going to wake up, and know she's three sheets to the wind. Alice had drank way too much wine tonight.

"Bella, I want Jasper to carry me!" Alice basically yelled. Jasper gave a low chuckle wrapping his arm around her waist nodding to me telling me he had her. "Yes. This is much better." She smiled leaning her head against his chest. "And you can stay in my room and we can –" Esme cane out of the bedroom wearing a silk nightgown.

"And you can?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Uh-oh," Alice giggled. All of the color drained from Jasper's face. "Jasper here was just going to bring me to the bedroom!" Alice was ecstatic.

"Mrs. Cullen I was only going to put her to bed." Jasper defended himself. Esme shook her head. She didn't believe a word he was saying. I'd never seen Esme so…mad before. She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed at Alice.

"Well, Jasper, Carlisle can take her to bed. You can go to your room, on the other side of the house, and _stay_ there." She turned her glare to him. "I do not care what you two do outside of this house because there is nothing I can do to stop it. You _will not _do anything in this house." She declared as Carlisle appeared sleepily.

"Edward, please take Alice to her room. Put a glass of water, crackers, and Tylenol on the nightstand. "Do not sneak into Isabella's room while you do this. Rosalie you can sleep in the guest room tonight. Emmett and Jasper, your _own _rooms. You will not sleep in the girl's bedroom. Edward…just don't end up in Isabella's room. I am too tired to deal with hormone crazed kids." He shook his head grabbing Esme's arm.

"You're just going to trust them after the stunt they all pulled in Seattle?" She huffed making Carlisle let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sweetie, they're kids. Hormones are taking over their body. I know it's not something we _want _to deal with but we will have to understand and trust that Alice is mature and responsible enough to handle herself. You can't be worried sick every single time she hangs out with, Jasper – I'm assuming. We'll take her to _her _doctor and get her on the pill. Isabella," Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever color was in Jaspers face was definitely gone now.

"Carlisle, can you talk to me about this when we aren't in a room full of people? I'm not buzzed enough for that." I pleaded with him. Carlisle shook his head in understanding and pulled Esme back to the bedroom. Edward snuck his hand around Alice.

"Mothers and their daughters," Edward muttered. "Don't worry about it, man." He was speaking to Jasper.

_**I'm actually not entirely sure where I am going to go from here. I've tried to write the next chapter and I am stuck with a huge case of writers block. I can't help but feeling like Edward and Bella's relationship developed to fast, and to me it seems a bit unrealistic. I'm not sure how to write the next chapter, or if I even want to continue. Re-reading this I've realized there are flaws in the story line, and Edward and Bella's relationship started off with her hating him and only four chapters later she forgives him? To me this just seems unrealistic. **_

_**I am going to try to finish this story up. I am going to at attempt to continue writing but I cannot promise anything at this point in time. However, if you have ideas on where I should take this story shoot me a PM and tell me your ideas. Maybe you'll ignite a spark somewhere in me. I know a lot of stories on this site go unfinshed so I am going to try to finish it up for you guys. **_


End file.
